Be Mine
by Ads611
Summary: Nikki Bella starts her dream job. Her arrival is a dream come true for someone else as well, but when that dream is crushed, she doesn't seem ready to take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine Ch1

 _This is for Dan, to whom I owe more than can ever be repaid._

"Mr Regal, your new starter is here." The receptionist said into the phone before replacing it on the desk. "Take a seat, he'll be right down."

"Thank you" Nikki said, doing as she was instructed. She was feeling very nervous. It was her first day at Bischoff Advertising, a job she really wanted. She always wanted to get into this business, to be creative, to make money doing it. That in itself was the other reason she was happy to be there. She had struggled to find work for a while in the industry, and had been forced to wait tables by day and tend bar in seedy clubs at night just to make ends meet. Now her hard work was going to pay off. She recognised the man walking towards her from the interview she had the previous week. He was heading directly for her, so she got up, dusted off her brand new suit jacket and skirt and gave her best smile.

"Miss Bella, how delightful it is to see you again, how are you my dear?" Nikki felt herself go a little red in the cheeks, his English accent came across as sincere, and more than a little charming. If he wasn't old enough to be her father, she could see herself falling for those sort of charms. Nikki snapped herself out of her thoughts and shook the outstretched hand of her new boss.

"I'm great, thank you so much for giving me this chance. I can't tell you how much this means to me, I promise I won't let you down."

"I have no fear of that, none at all. But let's not waste our time with idle chit chat, we have much to do this morning before you join up with your team and make your contribution to their current project. You'll be thrown in at the deep end, the account you'll be working on is a six figure one."

"Six figures? For my first job?" Nikki was taken back, she thought she'd be put on some small time job, something with less consequences, until she'd proven herself.

"Of course, this is one of the biggest companies of our kind. We handle multi million dollar accounts for multinational companies, down to the little guys." Regal sounded proud of that fact.

"Yes sir, I know, I just expected to be assigned one of the 'little guys' right after getting hired."

"You're up for the job aren't you?" The question made Nikki stammer for a moment, suddenly worried she'd get fired ten minutes into her first day.

"Um...um...Of course sir, and I will put everything into it."

"That's the girl I remember. Now step this way." Regal ushered Nikki into a small room with a tv. She was then subjected to an hour of filling in forms about her health, her personal details and her contract. They then took her photo, and by the time she'd sat through two more hours of health and safety movies, her ID badge was ready for her.

"Right, that's lunch." Regal said at the end. That was a big relief to Nikki, who by this point felt her mind was turning to mush.

She went to a sandwich shop around the corner, got a coffee and a chicken salad sandwich. As she was leaving the shop she saw a woman looking at her intently, she made eye contact without thinking about it.

"Hi." The woman said, giving what seemed to be the genuine smile. Nikki smiled back, without talking, and since she hadn't been shown her desk yet, found a bench to eat. She soon had company at the bench, by the same woman as before. This time neither spoke, both sitting there eating. Nikki did notice though, that the woman kept looking at her, like she wanted so say something, but didn't. They finished their food and Nikki was the first to leave.

She stopped at the bathrooms before meeting up with Regal once more. "Right Miss Bella, time to show you to your desk and meet your team. You'll be working on the fifth floor. Shall we proceed to the lifts?" Nikki stopped herself from giggling at him using the word 'lift' instead of elevator, but walked in the direction he was gesturing. She knew a desk on one of the higher floors of the 24 that the company building had was unlikely, but she aspired to a corner office on the highest floor with a view of the city.

The elevator reached its destination and Regal led the way, through a well decorated office with plenty of space, workers not crammed into tiny cubicles. Again Nikki counted her blessings to have landed the job.

The desks were arranged so that workers were in groups of four at desks. She assumed that's how she would be working and that was confirmed when Regal stopped at a group of three with one desk clear.

"So here we are. I'll make the introductions and then leave you to get to work. These are your co workers. First this is Allen."

One guy stepped forward and shook her hand. "That's my name, but everyone calls me AJ." He then stepped back to allow their boss to continue.

"This is Seth." Another man, with hair like she'd never seen before, reached out and shook her hand.

Regal then turned to introduce the last person "And finally, this is..." But this last person was over to her before he could finish, not that this was their first meeting, Nikki remembered her immediately as the woman from the bench at lunchtime.

"I'm Stephanie." She exclaimed with obvious excitement as she ignored Nikkis hand, wrapping her arms around her in a hug like they'd been friends for years.

"Oh my god, it's so good to meet you! I thought you were our new teammate, I saw you with Mr Regal earlier, and they said you'd be starting today. I wanted to speak to you when I saw you at lunch, but I thought if I was wrong I'd have looked like such a fool! I'm so glad you're working with us, I've been working with all guys for so long. It's going to have another woman on board. Speaking of which your hair looks fantastic. Did you go to a salon before coming here? I need the name of your stylist that's for sure. Oh and your..."

"Stephanie, Stephanie..." Nikki desperately tried to get a word in edgeways. "I'm pleased to meet you too, I'm glad all of that at lunch makes sense now." She took one of Stephanie's hand and held it in both of hers, which helped to stop the verbal onslaught as Stephanie looked at her hand being held, then back at Nikki. She had now gone silent as she kept her gaze on the new addition.

"Right, back to it please, you've got to pitch for the new campaign in what, about a week?" Regal asked the team. Even though he knew the answer.

"Monday morning. 10:30. Don't worry sir, we're going to run some ideas this afternoon, been planning it for the new recruit to help judge which idea we are going to develop for the final pitch." AJ said, making Nikki blush that they had planned the after non around her.

"Sounds good, keep me posted. Good luck again my dear." Regal directed his last words to Nikki, then left them all alone.

"Right, well like AJ said Nikki, we need to run through our ideas. I know you might want to get to know your desk, but we need to go to a conference room to see how it plays out the way it would to the clients, so let's go." Seth said, beckoning her to follow him.

"Yeah come on Nikki, I'll show you the way!" Stephanie said with excitement, linking her arm with Nikkis and walking her down the corridors, until they reached one of several conference rooms in the building. It could sit twenty people easily, but after sitting herself down, she pulled a chair close to her and gestured Nikki to take it, and she did.

AJ set up a computer and projector. "Ok, so we are pitching for a statewide pizza place looking to expand. Very successful, will go national in no time. It's a television commercial for the new regions. Whichever ideas go down best will be filmed this week for the pitch to the execs Monday. We would like you to pick your favourite and we'll begin discussing it all from there, till we have our plan."

"Really, you trust me to do that on my first day? Thank you all." Nikki was touched.

"Of course, you're part of us now." Stephanie squeezed Nikkis hand and AJ began to read through his idea, before Stephanie did hers, and Seth finished off. Nikki thought that the two guys had great ideas, and thought it would be possible to make them both into successful tv spots, but Stephanie had out done them both. It was funny, it was memorable, it was creative and it would make people think of the brand if they wanted pizza.

"Wow, you're all really good at this, I'm going to have a lot to live up to." Nikki said, not wanting to alienate the other two. "But honestly, I think Stephanie's is the best one, the clients can't say no to that."

"Yes!" Stephanie shrieked, startling the other two. She threw herself at Nikki, giving her a big hug, nearly taking the two of them over in the chair she was sitting on. "Thank you, I knew you'd love mine, just knew it."

Nikki just laughed, hugged her back, but had a surprised expression. She was relieved that her new co worker was reacting so well to her.

"Whoa, you really wanted this one then, eh Steph?" AJ smiled at her reaction, as Stephanie went a little red.

"Shut up, you know I need it...I need a win I mean." Stephanie blushed and looked away. The others all sniggered.

"Course you do Steph." Seth couldn't help a little dig. "But we had better get on."

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning how they would turn the idea into something they could have ready to show the client. Nikki found she was able to connect well with her new colleagues, especially Stephanie, who paid her ideas a lot of attention, would always look at her when she was speaking and was full of compliments for what she said, even if the consensus was not to use that particular idea. Eventually time ran out on the day.

"That's 5 o'clock" AJ announced, not that everyone else wasn't aware. "See you all tomorrow." They started packing things away.

"So how was your first day Nikki?" Seth asked.

"Better than I could have hoped. You guys have been so great, I'm going to love it here." Nikki got her purse and coat together, when she noticed that Stephanie hadn't gotten up. "You ok, Stephanie?"

"Yeah, fine." Her reply was unconvincing. "I, um, I don't suppose you fancy going out tonight, celebrate your first day?"

Nikki thought for a moment. "I don't have any plans tonight, so why not? What do you think guys?" She noticed Stephanie face rise and then fall.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm playing poker with some friends. Too much money to pass up. But it's a good idea, maybe next week, after the pitch?" Nikki nodded then looked to Seth.

"Yeah, I think I'm free." Seth said.

"But I thought you said you had a date?" Stephanie came back with, almost instantly.

"Oh yeah. Good job you're here Steph, she'd have been mad. And she works here too."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"That black haired girl in Human Resources. Paige. Third date tonight. It's going well."

"It won't be if you keep forgetting dates." Nikki said, more to herself but everyone heard it and laughed.

"Ouch, harsh but fair. You're going to fit in fine around here Nikki. Right I'm off, see you tomorrow." Seth and AJ headed towards the elevators.

"So, just you and me then, that's ok right?" Stephanie said, hope in her voice.

"Sure, bit of girl time. I'll tell you who did my hair of you like."

"Great, there's a great restaurant a few blocks away, Santino's. I'll meet you there about half seven?.

Nikki smiled. "I'm not sure I fancy Italian after talking about pizza all day, but if you say it's good, let's do it. Right then, I'm going to get out of here, you coming?"

"I've, um, just got to go to the bathroom. You go, I'll see you a bit later at the restaurant."

Ok, see you later. Nikki turned and left. Stephanie got her belongings and almost ran to the bathroom. She dropped them as soon as she was inside and began practically twirling as she started talking.

"Oh! Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe it! She's got to be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen! And she said yes! She actually said yes! I've got a date with the sexiest woman that has ever lived! You must be able to see it?! I can't believe that I've gotten this lucky! I've really got to make sure that this date goes the way I want it to. I have to really sweep her off her feet, then I can make her mine forever. She has to be mine forever. If it's perfect, how can she say no? But she won't say no, will she?! I don't want to be without her by my side. At work, at home, and certainly not in bed. Oh don't look at me like that! She's got the greatest body of any woman. No offence meant, but she's a goddess. I'd be jealous of it if I wasn't the one who going to be able to touch it, kiss it, caress it, make love to it over and over again until time stops! Oh, this is going to be the greatest night of my life! She already looks great in a business suit, but, oh, the treasures that must lie underneath. And I'm going to claim them all, tonight. Tonight! Tonight is my night, no, it's our night. The night our lives begin for real. It's meant to be. She's meant to be mine. It's...

"Stephanie?" The voice interrupted Stephanie and made her annoyed. She stared down the person it belonged to.

"Paige, Seth has gone home already. Let me finish."

"Yeah, I know, we're having dinner tonight, and I wouldn't be looking for him in the ladies room would I? It's just, well..."

"Well, what?"

"Stephanie, who are you talking to?"

 **A/N: So that's Ch1. Thanks for reading it. Since it's gotten an M rating it's hard to find so I really appreciate it. And for anyone confused as to why it's M rated, stay tuned...**

 **It's my first try at a story like this, I hope you'll bear with me as it builds up.**

 **Their 'date' will be next, but does Nikki know what she's in for?**


	2. Chapter 2

Be Mine Ch2

"Who are you talking to?" Paige asked.

Stephanie tried to think. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just came in, did you say " _She's_ meant to be mine? Are you a lesbian? I mean it's ok if you are, but is it meant to be a secret? Or is it? Does Seth know?"

Stephanie felt herself going red. "Of course I'm not, are you crazy? I'm just talking about this account we are working on, we have to pitch first thing Monday, and we divided to use my idea for it. It's a big deal too, tv spot, it'll be my first if they go with it, so I might get my first idea on a tv screen. I guess I couldn't help getting a little bit, I don't know, excited?"

"Well congratulations on that, but it's not how it sounded to me. You talked about our lives, like your in a relationship. Steph, really, you don't have to be ashamed of it. Nobody would think of you any differently, I know Seth and I wouldn't, and the company wouldn't care. I can help if you would like me too."

"Look!" Stephanie snapped, looking angry. "I don't know what you think you heard, but I am not gay! If you dare tell anybody any different then that's it for you. I can make your life very difficult. I know all about you Paige. Things Seth doesn't know, things the company do not know."

Paige was taken back. "What are you talking about, I just wanted to help."

"You wanted to interfere, that's what you wanted. I can interfere too you know. Like say, with your résumé, that year you spent at that marketing company in New York?"

Paige's eyes went wide in fear. "No..."

"Yes. I didn't know Rikers Island offered those sort of opportunities . What experience you must have gotten. But wait, they didn't even know about that when they hired you did they."

Paige was practically in tears. "Please Stephanie, that was in the past, I made a stupid mistake as a kid. I did my time in jail and I'm trying to make a new life for myself. You tell them I'm an ex-con, and I'll be fired on the spot."

"So you see, careless talk can have horrible consequences. Like if Seth knew what really happened between you and the rep for that Mexican food chain last month, you know him, the one he got into the fight with when he dismissed our pitch?." That brought Paige to her knees, tears running down her cheeks freely.

"No, no please. I was drunk. Seth and I weren't even together."

"You think he'd care? Knowing you were his sloppy seconds? Probably not. He'd dump you like the mouthy trash that you are." Paige started crying at that last remark, hands over her face in angst. Stephanie crouched next to Paige, and offered her a hand. She looked confused, and took it, but with concern. Stephanie picked her up, back to her feet, and to Paige's shock, gave her a quick hug, then held her hand after.

"I don't hate you Paige, you're a lovely girl, you and Seth are a great couple. I don't want to see anything happen to you. You've had a lot to deal with already. I think you and I could be friends. Friends don't spread lies about each other. You have to understand what can happen if you start making comments about other people lives. There are consequences, and it's unlikely that these consequences are going to be good for very many people at all. It will hurt people, and neither of us want to hurt people, do we?" Paige shook her head viciously, wanting to free her hand but unable to break the grip Stephanie had on it.

"So let's just go back to things were before. Your secrets are safe with me as long as you continue to be my friend, you're my friend aren't you Paige?" Stephanie's face looked caring and genuine, but Paige was scared out of her wits.

"Y-yeah, friends, of course we are Stephanie. I've got to go now, I've got to get ready to meet Seth."

"Ok then, have a great night, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Stephanie said in a joking tone, but it didn't change Paige's movements. The black haired woman couldn't get out of the bathroom quick enough. Stephanie checked her hair before heading out of the bathroom and home.

She knew she had to hurry home, she had to make herself as beautiful as she could. Nikki deserved only the best, and that's what she was going to get. She stripped off and got straight into the shower as soon as she was inside. As she soaped her whole body down, making sure she was clean, her thoughts drifted again to the woman that she desired, who she wanted to make hers tonight. The shower and bathtub combo was spacious, and Stephanie couldn't help but picture that the next time she was in this tub, she wouldn't be alone. That thought on its own was almost too much for her to deal with and she was unable to stop her hand sliding in between her legs. She began to rub her clit gently, gasping at the sensation she was in need of. She found that wasn't enough and she continued to touch herself.

"Yes, right there babe, faster, harder, Yes! Yes!" Stephanie's reactions to her touch got more wild and she couldn't resist slipping two fingers inside herself, her whole body spasming slightly in response. The running water and natural wetness inside her made the movement of her fingers an easy task. She moved them in and out slowly, while still applying just the right pressure to her clit. She had to use her other hand to help her stand, leaning her head on her hand as her pleasure increased. Any thoughts of stopping there had long since left her head and she increased the speed of her fingers.

"Oh my god! Right there, keep doing me right there!" She screamed , unable to keep any control over her volume. She could feel that she was coming close to getting her release, but couldn't slow herself down to enjoy it. Her hand movement got faster and more violent, slapping against her body with every stroke into her wanting centre.

"Oh baby! I'm gonna come! I'm going to come so hard! Finish me now!" She screamed, then for a moment she was unable to talk as she reached her personal high. Her whole body tensed up for what was only a moment, but felt like an eternal paradise for Stephanie, who let out a loud scream of " Oh, Nikki!" that lasted as long as her orgasm ripped through her and she coated her hand in her personal juices.

Stephanie struggled to regain her breath, the water washing away her fluids and her thoughts. She turned off the shower, and got out, her legs feeling like they were made of rubber as her body tried to recover from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Mmmmm, if that's what you do to me before dinner, I can't wait for dessert." She said as she returned to her bedroom.

Picking out what she wanted to wear would bring out her nerves about the evening. "She's got to love what she sees when she unwraps me." Was her first thought, not that she could stop herself from repeating it out loud as she looked through her underwear drawer, eventually settling on a matching pink satin bra and thong, with black lace detail on each. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment, convincing herself this was good enough before doing her make up, then opening her closet for the right dress. Ten minutes later the closet was empty and nearly every dress was on the bed, on the dresser, or on the floor. Stephanie ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "She deserves more." She said, picking up a knee length black dress with a short split up the side. Grabbing a pair of scissors from a drawer, she cut the slit, making it go up as far as she could without risking exposing herself in public.

"Much better" she said as she admired her leg in the mirror. She put on her earrings and a necklace with a small ruby pendant that hung perfectly placed above her breasts. The dress was low capture, but it didn't stop Stephanie from trying to pull it down as much as good taste would allow.

Finishing off the ensemble, she grabbed her phone from her bag and ordered an Uber. It didn't take long to arrive and she was on her way to the restaurant. The driver was repeatedly trying to make conversation, but it was met with silence, as Stephanie was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to the restaurant.

Stephanie paid the driver, giving a generous tip, and got out full of excitement, only to find that she was alone outside of Santino's. Nikki wasn't there. Stephanie felt a pain in her chest that was ours disappointment. Why hadn't she shown up? Did she get cold feet? No, she knew it had to be more than that.

As Stephanie looked at herself in the reflection in the window, she knew that Nikki must have changed her mind. But she didn't understand. This was supposed to be fate, it was supposed to be destiny, it was supposed to be the first step, why didn't she want to take it with her, why didn't...

"Stephanie?" Suddenly she realised Nikki was standing right behind her, hidden in the reflection by Stephanie's taller frame. Turning round, Stephanie found herself left breathless by the goddess she was faced with. Nikki had also opted for a little black dress, but much shorter than her own, she had straightened her hair and she looked ten times more beautiful than when she last saw her. She knew this was the one.

"Stephanie? Are you all right?" Nikki asked, getting her answer when her new coworkers face broke out in a huge smile.

"I'm great, now that you're here. I thought you were going to stand me up." Stephanie couldn't avert her eyes, scanning Nikki up and down repeatedly.

"But I got here right after you, I was in a taxi behind you, I could see you ahead of us." Nikki said.

Stephanie felt like she'd been so stupid. She was never going to be stood up, not by her soul mate. "I wish I'd looked round then, you look absolutely stunning. I mean, wow."

Nikki smiled and blushed. "Hey, you clean up pretty good yourself. Can we go in, I'm starving." Stephanie opened the door, allowing Nikki to enter first.

"Good evening. Welcome to Santino's." Said a blonde at a high table just inside.

"Hi, reservation under McMahon?" Stephanie replied.

"Yes, here we are. Table for two." Before any more conversation, a short man with a goatee came out through a door marked 'Private'

"Elizabeth, my dear, allow me to show their guests to their table." The blonde gestured for him to proceed and returned his attention to them "Ah, such beautiful ladies in my humble eatery. My name is Santino, and it is my pleasure to have you here. Please follow me." He led them to a quiet table in the corner. Nikki was surprised to see the whole place was only lit by candles, it was a place to take someone for an anniversary, not a meal between new friends. They sat down and Santino handed them menus.

"Wine?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes please, red." Nikki responded, referring to the house red, so was shocked when Stephanie ordered the most expensive bottle on the list. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why not, this is a celebration isn't it?" Nikki felt better at that. "Yes, this has been a great day."

"And the first of many we'll have." Stephanie said as the wine arrived. She allowed Nikki to try it, before Santino poured their first glasses. Nikki raised hers. "Here's to my new coworkers, even those not here. Thanks for making today special."

"It's certainly a special day for me too, but also to a great night, and many, many more of them together." They clinked glasses and took a drink.

They ordered dinner, and Nikki had to admit to Stephanie that she was right about the food, it was first class. The conversation touched on work, but Stephanie couldn't stop asking Nikki all kinds of questions, wanting to get to know her better. Nikki began to feel quite comfortable, but that oiled have been the wine. Stephanie had been sure to keep her wine glass filled through the meal, she'd been very attentive. Nikki was enjoying herself, pleased to have made a new friend as well as a co worker. They chatted about clothes, shared beauty tips, made plans to go shopping, which Stephanie had insisted they do as soon as they could.

When the check arrived, Stephanie snapped it up as soon as it hit the table.

"Let me pay my share." Nikki said, serious in intent.

"Sweet of you." Stephanie said, genuine in tone, "but this is on me. I asked you out, so it's only right. I know that we will be doing this again soon, if you really want to, you can pay next time ok." Nikki smiled and put her purse down. Stephanie paid the bill, with a good tip, and they left the restaurant. Out front Nikki turned to her companion.

"You still didn't need to do that, it wasn't cheap in there."

"It's my pleasure Nikki, I'm having a great time with you." Stephanie felt herself getting hit as she tried to decide her next move, but Nikki glad other ideas.

"It has been fun, but we better call it a night. Thank you for tonight Steph." As Nikki looked for a taxi, Stephanie thought fast, not ready to last her go.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what's your hurry? The nights still young."

"But we have a lot of work to do for your commercial. You don't want to be tired all day."

Stephanie smiled. "You're so sweet to care this much, but we can stay out a little longer can't we? Come on, there's a really nice dance club a few blocks that way, you like to dance right?"

"Sure, but..."

"There you go, come on, we don't even need a cab, let's walk." Stephanie took Nikki's hand and pulled her away in the direction she was indicating. Nikki had to admit she was having fun and wasn't against going dancing, building a rapport with her colleague was important if she was going to have the success she was looking for in her knew job. She was even happy to let the fact Stephanie held her hand all the way to the door of the club, where there was only a short wait to get in.

"Ladies, welcome to Fandango's Dance Club. We're open till 3am, there's a $5 cover charge, but that includes one free vodka shot. Please pay the cashier." The big bouncer told them as they got to the door. Nikki made sure she got to the cashier first and handed over a $10 bill.

"This is on me, least I can do ok?" Nikki told Steph, who knew not to argue with her this time, she stroked her arm in acknowledgement.

"Thanks, now let's get those shots." Stephanie grabbed Nikki's hand again and dragged her to the bar. They took their shots and Stephanie ordered a second round, which was downed just as quickly, before they headed to the dance floor. Nikki was a good dancer, but she was impressed that Stephanie was too, although she did enjoy dancing close to her, even grinding against her on occasion. The two danced together for a while, losing track of time before they both felt a bit tired.

"Wow, that was so much fun, I think I need a drink though. More shots?" Stephanie asked.

"How about a cocktail? Any preference?" Nikki had forgotten about the time, enjoying the night, and the vodka/wine combination playing its part.

"I'll have what your having. I'm going to go powder my nose, I'll find you by the bar." Stephanie said as they went in different directions. Stephanie reapplied her makeup and checked she was looking her best for Nikki, who ordered their drinks before an unknown voice came from behind her.

"I'll pay for those buddy." A male voice said to the bartender. Nikki turned around and saw a well built man, wearing a baseball cap smiling at her.

"That's very nice of you, but no thank you."

"Come on, I just want to buy a pretty lady a drink. There's no harm is there?" The man seemed sure of himself.

"In case you didn't realise, I ordered two drinks, I'm here with a friend, not looking for a date."

"That's fine, she'll have a drink while we get to know each other. My name's John and you are stunning." The compliment had Nikki blushing.

"I'm Nikki, and I said not tonight. Maybe some other time."

"There's no time like the present, you look sexy as hell and you deserve a man to make you feel it too." John got closer to Nikki as Stephanie returned to the bathroom. She immediately saw red as she all but ran over and pulled John back by the collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded of him.

"You must be the friend. You're not bad either. I think I could handle both of you. What do you say?" The smug grin on Johns face didn't last long as it was met a big slap across the from Stephanie.

"Listen here asshole, you even look her way again, and I'll cut your balls off and stomp on them! In case you were wondering how that felt, here's a taster." Stephanie then drove her knee into John's groin, leaving his confidence, and his entire body, in a heap on the floor. She took her cocktail in one hand, and Nikki in the other and went to the other end of the club.

"You ok sweetie?" Stephanie asked as soon as they were safely away from him.

"Yeah I'm ok. He was just a muscle headed idiot, thinks every woman wants to get in his pants. You got him good though, I must remember not to get you mad."

Stephanie looked back at her "You got that right." Nikki was taken back by the way she said it, but was relieved when Stephanie broke out into a smile before she continued. "But I can't say I blame him. You look good enough to eat. You could have anyone in this place, guy or girl."

That made Nikki burst out laughing. "Guy or girl huh? Lucky me, but that would hardly be fair, I came with you didn't I?"

Stephanie couldn't have wanted to hear anything more. She stepped close to Nikki, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm so glad you feel like that Nikki, I'm feeling the same way." Nikki wasn't sure what she meant, but it became very clear when Stephanie put her other arm around her, leaned in and kissed her.

Stephanie was tender with the first kiss, feeling scared and vulnerable. She got more passionate with the next one, kissing Nikki long and hard. Fireworks were going off in her heart, it felt like this was the way it was meant to be. The first kiss to end all first kisses. She couldn't help a small moan as she attempted to take the kiss to the next level.

Nikki, on the other hand, was frozen. She didn't move a muscle as her lips were trapped by this woman. She was in shock. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She realised that Stephanie was trying to get more from the kiss and remembered how to use her limbs, taking every but of her strength just to get the grip on her to loosen. She pushed Stephanie away, and could see the look in her eyes, one of lust.

"Stephanie, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She screamed, loud enough for the other woman to hear her, but not loud enough over the music for anyone else in the club to get involved in their business. "You can't kiss me! Why are you kissing me? Are you a lesbian? You never told me you were gay! Well I'm not! Do you understand? I'm not now, nor will I ever be, a lesbian! You know what, I've gotta go, don't you dare try and stop me this time." Nikki then stormed past Stephanie at great speed, heading for the door. She was too fast for Stephanie's attempt to grab her arm.

"No! Nikki, wait! Please!" Stephanie called after, she tried to chase but Nikki's speed and negotiating her way past the crowds in the club made it impossible. She eventually found her outside, furiously hailing a taxi.

"Nikki, please, what did I do wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry ok? I don't want you to go, not like this." A taxi pulled up and Nikki tried to open the door, but Stephanie blocked it. "Don't go Nikki. I don't want you to go."

"I don't care what you want. How do you not get it? Get away from me, you, you dyke!" Nikki shoved Stephanie, she didn't fall, but it was enough to get her away from the door so she could open it and get in.

"Drive!" She shouted at the driver, who did as told. Nikki sat in the car and put her head in her hand. She regretted her choice of words immediately. She'd been out of line. The more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt. She resolved to make an apology for her insult as soon as possible, but in person.

Stephanie watched the car pull away and felt tears rushing down her cheeks. She pulled out her phone yo make a plea to Nikki to come back to her, but it had no battery, in frustration she threw the phone, it smashed against the wall. Stephanie made no effort to reclaim it. A car horn sounded, Stephanie ones she was in the road, but didn't care.

"Fuck you! Run me over! She screamed at the driver, causing the bouncer from the club to come to her. He lifted her and carried her back to the sidewalk, but Stephanie didn't make it easy for him, screaming and fighting him the whole way. When he put her down he got just as hard a slap as the man inside. "Put me down you asshole!"

"You better calm down and get in this cab, you sure as hell ain't getting back in here." He told her in a serious manner as he hailed a taxi and opened the door for her.

Stephanie let out a loud scream and got into the taxi, shrieking her home address like a banshee. She didn't understand why she was on her way home alone. Nikki should be there, she had pictured them making out all the way back in the taxi, all over each other. But she had run away from her. Why would she run away? She had to talk to her, find out why she ran, and make sure she never ran away again.

When she got home, Stephanie grabbed a bottle of vodka, and kept drinking.

 **A/N:Thanks for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. The response to Ch1 blew away any hopes I'd had. Really did. Thank you to all of you out there, no matter if you read, followed, favourited reviewed. I'm grateful. I think this is the quickest I've updated for a while, and that's the reason why. It helped me get over my fears of trying 'something new' that I find here.**

 **Who knows what kind of state Stephanie will be in tomorrow, or how her coming face to face with Nikki will be like. But there's no avoiding it. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Be Mine Ch3

"Uuuurrrrrgggghhh..."

Stephanie wasn't sure where she was, but wherever it was, the room would not stop spinning. She tuned over and blinked repeatedly until things became much clearer and she began to realise she was in her bedroom. She spotted a bottle of water by the bed and took a drink, only to spit it out right away as it wasn't water, but vodka.

Deciding a shower was the best course of action to regain her bearings, she sat up, at which point it felt like someone detonated a bomb in her head and she laid down again for a minute.

Finally getting to her feet, she stood and tried to walk, only to cry out in pain as she stood on something. She kept going anyway, only making it another step, before she caught sight of herself in the mirror, what she saw was not good. Her hair was a mess, with something stuck in it, she grabbed at it and threw it on the bed. Her make up was all over the place, her lipstick was smudged, her mascara had run and she resembled a punk rocker of some kind.

She looked lower, still a mixture of numb and in intense pain all at once, and saw she was naked, except for the small pink thong she put on the night before. Then the memories started coming back.

 _"She's got to love what she sees when she unwraps me."_

Stephanie screamed, pulled the thong off of her as quickly as she could and launched it across the room. She then realised that the entire room had been trashed. She tried to piece it together but she couldn't. The night had been magical. She was having a great time. Nikki had had a great time. A great time together. Nikki had said how she was out with her, and only her. That muscle head who tried to steal her got told that to his face. She turned him down and sent him packing. Nikki did that for her. She said so.

 _"I came with you didn't I?"_

That was what she said. She came out with her. This beautiful woman wanted to be with her, but as soon as she went for a kiss, something happened. Stephanie felt a tear on her cheek as the sight of Nikki running from her was all she could see.

 _"Don't go Nikki, I don't want you to go."_

 _"Get away from me, you, you dyke!"_

Even now, it didn't make sense. Why? Things between them had been great, and they were about to get even better. Stephanie realised that was the last thing she remembered from that night, and could not recall the near entire bottle of vodka she poured down her throat after getting home. If she had, the state of the room would be easy to figure out.

The water jets felt like nails, but they helped as she hoped. She put her best efforts into her clothes, hair and make up once again, much more conservative, it was work, but she left a button undone on her blouse on purpose, hoping a certain someone would enjoy the view. Maybe she would see what she gave up last night. Maybe she would want to try and have another night out together. No, not maybe, she would. She just had to talk to her. Nikki wouldn't refuse to talk would she?

That question would repeat itself in Stephanie's head all the way to work, she drove faster than she ever had, lucky not to get pulled over. She nearly knocked two people over as she entered the building, not that she cared, but as she crossed the lobby, she stopped abruptly before reaching the elevator. Nikki was standing there, clearly waiting for her. Stephanie couldn't help smiling at seeing her. Nothing had changed. This woman was pure perfection. She wanted to take her in her arms right then and there, but Nikki had a very sad look on her face.

"Steph, can we talk please?"

Despite the expression on Nikki's face, and indeed, the tone of her voice, the question set Stephanie's heart a flutter. It was what she'd hoped for, she couldn't wait as Nikki led her back outside.

Nikki hadn't slept a wink that night. The rage she first felt had eroded away very quickly during the taxi ride home. When she got home, she too was in tears. But not for the same reason as Stephanie. She had been overcome by guilt.

"Stephanie, I am so so sorry. What I did was unspeakable."

"Oh Nikki, honey, it's ok, you didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I felt awful to see you run away from me, but that was one moment. I want to forget that happened."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, calling you a dy... I mean, calling you that word, it was inexcusable, nothing makes that right. You have to understand, I'm not homophobic or anything like that." Stephanie felt a pain at that."

"Nikki please, I appreciate that you want to apologise, but I cannot be mad at you."

"But you should be. Nothing excuses my words. And I think I may have given you the wrong idea."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie really didn't understand what Nikki meant.

"I had had a lot to drink last night, I didn't realise what was going on, I didn't realise that you were making moves on me." Stephanie went red and couldn't help a little smile, but Nikki wasn't smiling back.

"If I had, I would have said something, that's why I shouldn't have been mad at you for kissing me, why I can't be mad at you. I must have led you on in a big way. I must have because of the way you kissed me, I mean you are a good kisser, but I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place." Nikki felt like she'd made her point, but she had lost Stephanie at 'good kisser'. Getting no response she continued.

"It was a great night till that point, I should have realised you were a les..."

"Nikki!" Stephanie interrupted, sounding worked up. "I get what you're saying, I really do, but nobody knows what you know. I need it to stay that way. It's best, really for both of us."

"Steph, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Don't say that. It's too personal. I'm happy you know, but don't tell anyone else. Please."

"Ok, if that's what you want, I won't tell the guys. Or anyone else, but this isn't because of what I said was it? I really meant my apology, I shouldn't have said that, I don't care if you're a..." Nikki stopped herself in case of upsetting her again. "I want to put it behind us and be friends." That snapped Stephanie back to a state that made Nikki feel relieved.

"That means so much to me. I feel like I gave some making up to do too. Why don't you come to my house for dinner Saturday night? I'm not saying I can rival the food at Santino's, but I can cook a pretty mean steak. If you'll let me?" Stephanie made puppy dog eyes at Nikki, which she took as her attempt to convince her.

"Well, I do like steak, but not to much alcohol ok?"

"Just one bottle of wine with the meal. I promise. Does that mean you'll come?" Stephanie held her breath. Nikki smiled.

"Yes, I'd love to, thank you for the invitation, and for understanding. We had better get in, the guys will be wondering."

"You go ahead, I'll get us all coffee, I could really do with one."

"Ok, that's good of you, can I get a cappuccino?"

"Anything you want, see you in a minute." Nikki went inside an Stephanie went around the corner towards the coffee shop. She stopped on the corner and checked her make up in the compact mirror she carried. The words poured out of her mouth like water.

"Oh my darling, I knew you didn't run away from me, just around, and back towards me. I knew things would work out. I knew you were the one, and I knew you felt the same about me. I'm going to treat you so well, you'll never want to be away from me again." Stephanie scowled at a woman giving her a look of confusion, put the mirror away and went into the coffee shop.

"Damn, if you are going to come in with coffee for us, I could make peace with you being a bit late, but thanks Steph." AJ said taking his coffee with a smirk."

"You'll be wearing it if you keep that up, smart ass." Steph said as she sat down. Nikki breathed a sigh of relief at she seemed to be ok after everything.

"Smart ass? Dumb ass more like, don't give her grief when it's free coffee." Seth got a ball of paper thrown at his head for that comment.

"Right, so we've got just a couple of days to get this sorted right? What's the next step?" Nikki asked, keen to get to work.

"We need to...get...the boards...excuse me a second." Seth had a big grin and the others spotted Paige coming over.

"Hi everyone" Paige shared Seth's smile as she leaned over for a kiss, that turned into heavy kissing quickly.

"Geez, Would you two join me in a loud throat clearing please?" AJ asked, to nods. "One, two, three..."

"A-Hem!" The volume had the desired effect, and broke the two apart.

"Yeah, um, sorry. I should be going." Paige looked sorry, yet not sorry.

"Probably a good idea, you don't want to get fired." Stephanie said in a tone that wouldn't arouse suspicion, smiling. Paige did her best not to react.

"Yeah, sorry again, see you later babe?"

"After that? You better believe it." Seth stole one more quick kiss before she left.

"So, the night went well?" AJ said, trying to be nonchalant, pretending to write at the same time.

"Yes it did, very well, and even better this morning." Seth sounded proud of himself. "I guess I'm just Gods gift to women, she was all over me, like she wanted sex in the middle of the restaurant. We didn't even make the second stop, she wanted to go back to mine instead. I asked if everything was OK, she said it was, I didn't want to keep I was hardly going to say no, she's a lot of fun, and a stunner!"

"Well lucky you." AJ said. "His date went well, what about you two?"

"What?!" Stephanie shrieked, luckily not too loudly. Suddenly she felt that panic again. Nikki had blabbed. Told them everything, about the kiss, about her running, the making up, that they had another date planned for the weekend. They were going to hate her for it. She had promised not to, but she still did? Why would she betray her trust?

"You two went to dinner right? AJ looked surprised at her reaction.

We did, it was a great meal, you should try it. Paige would love it Seth." Nikki said. Stephanie realised she hadn't said anything. Of course she hadn't. She wouldn't go against her, she respects her, she must love her, nothing else made sense in her head.

"We went dancing too, Nikki is a wonderful dancer, made my night." Stephanie realised she'd been quiet a bit too long.

"Well, until some moron tried to hit on me, Stephanie sorted him out, gave him a knee to the nuts that'd make you both cry." They all laughed at that, three of them at the story, but one remembered what she'd do to protect someone so special to her.

The rest of the day, and indeed the week, was mostly business, but as Friday night came, the job was done, the pitch was ready and they went home for a well deserved rest. Except for Stephanie, who knew she had a lot of work to do to get things ready for Nikki's arrival the next night.

When Nikki got out of the taxi, she couldn't help but marvel at the area she was in, it was further from the city than she expected, but she could see why Stephanie would want to go to the extra trouble to get to work everyday. It was a beautiful neighbourhood. Every house looked brand new, but the design was old, so they were well maintained. The sidewalks were clean, the trees were fenced in and the sunset in the distance made it look all the more amazing. The houses themselves were spaced quite far apart, with large front yards. Stephanie had a lawn out front with rows of flowers lining the path. Nikki was glad she chose to bring chocolates for dessert instead of flowers as a thank you for the meal, nothing she could have bought would have been to the standard, she saw that Stephanie must have taken good care of them.

She knocked on the door, feeling a little nervous, she knew she would after the events of last time, but they had been put behind them. She reminded herself that she was doing this to try and put the kiss, her reaction, her near unforgivable words, all of it into the past and start again with Stephanie, hopefully build a successful working relationship, and a solid friendship.

"Nikki, you made it! And you look amazing! Come in, come in!"

She had no idea what she was in for.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm continually grateful to all of you out there. I'm trying to get these out as soon as I can, but work gets in the way. The response is still way above expectation, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Be Mine Ch4

"Nikki, you made it! And you look amazing! Come in, come in!" Stephanie's smile spoke more to Nikki than her words. She looked, sounded, and truly was beyond delighted to have Nikki in her home.

"Welcome, welcome. I'm so glad you came. Dinners not quite ready, yet, I hope you're hungry!" Stephanie went to take Nikki's coat and gasped to herself as it came off, her short skirt gave a great view of her legs, and although her top was cut high, with no cleavage for her to look at during dinner, her breasts still pushed the fabric to its very limits. Stephanie had never wanted to see a wardrobe malfunction so badly in all her life.

"I'm starving, and you look fabulous..." Nikki trailed off as she didn't know what to say next, mostly because Stephanie looked far from fabulous. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her clothes were things she wouldn't dare wear in any social situation, although they were covered by a multi coloured apron, which was multi coloured only by the number of colourful stains it featured. Nikki realised she might have been a little insulting. "I didn't mean to say that, sorry,"

Stephanie laughed. "Didn't mean to say what? That I look fabulous? I know I'm not quite up to my usual standard, but I'll change before dinner, I got a dress I think makes me look a lot more sophisticated than I may have come across recently, certainly more than certain drunk idiots made me look."

Nikki cracked up laughing at the joke and the memory of Stephanie taking down a guy, who was a lot bigger than she was, and doing it in a manner that, as she said, was not sophisticated or ladylike. It helped relax her, if Stephanie can joke about any of the events of the previous weekend, then they can move on and be friends.

"I'm happy to hear you laughing." Stephanie said with a genuine smile. Nikki was looking relaxed and comfortable in her home, exactly what she wanted her to be. "I've put everything on a low heat, so let me give you a tour." Stephanie then ushered Nikki towards the staircase, wanting to begin the tour on the upper floor. The house see,ed much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Nikki felt herself getting jealous as she went around the three bedrooms, the spares decorated elegantly but more minimalist than Stephanie's master bedroom, which, now it had been fully cleaned and tidied, had been made to look like a heavenly place.

"Where the magic happens. A cheesy line I know." Stephanie said as Nikki looked around, a couple of photos on the wall, showing Stephanie with a woman in what looked like a foreign country. Nikki got to thinking, but dismissed the idea that went into her head. It was too late to stop her seeing them, but Stephanie ushered her out of the room after that, just as eagerly as she led her into the room. They headed back down the stairs, Nikki went to open a door, put felt her host pull her back.

"No, not in there, that's just the basement, there's nothing down there, I just keep stuff down there in case I need it. Come on, in here next."

Confused, she was shown into the living room of the house and asked to take a seat. She did, and Stephanie came back a few minutes later with a glass of red wine. "Here, but the time that you've got on with that, the starter should be ready."

"Starter? You haven't gone to too much trouble have you Steph?"

"Of course not. Nothing's too much trouble. Not when I have you as my guest. I love cooking, and it's great to have somebody here, it gets lonely when I'm home by myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change and make myself look beautiful. Relax, enjoy the wine. I'll be right back." Stephanie all but ran up the stairs, Nikki figured she must have only a short time she can leave the food but didn't get the opportunity to offer help. She looked around the room as she took a sip of wine, which was very good. Way better than at the restaurant from before, it was likely very expensive. She saw more photos, featuring the same woman. In one of them they had their arms around each other, cheek to cheek, with big smiles for the picture, from their clothes it was likely a party of some sort, but Nikki couldn't help but wonder who it was with Stephanie in the picture. Was it her partner, her girlfriend? If it was, what was up with that kiss? It could be an ex, but she would never keep pictures of any of the guys she had dated over the years, which was the who's who of losers. Could it have been a rebound thing at the club that night? That was the best answer she had come up with by the time Stephanie came back, wearing a black silk dress, with her hair looking amazing for the short time she had to work on it.

"You look fantastic, but you should have saved a dress like that for night out, it deserves to be shown off."

"I don't get to go out as much as I used to, so I wanted to wear it. This is a special occasion for me. I want this to go well." Stephanie blushed and went back to the kitchen, returning a minute later. "Please join me for dinner." She held out her hand and Nikki walked towards her. Steph took her hand and led her to the dining room, which was set up with a tablecloth and candles, although the candles were lit, the lights were left on. Two bowls of soup sat on the table, with bread rolls and a large bowl of salad.

"It looks great Steph." Nikki said as she sat down.

Even though she had to release her hand, that moment was special to her. The effort she put in was being appreciated. What a woman Nikki was. And she loved the house too. She loved it all. If the meal went well, she'd love her more.

"Stephanie? You joining me?" Nikki said from behind a chair. Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts. She went over and insisted on pulling Nikki's chair out for her, a gesture that she accepted.

The soup was French Onion, and it was excellent. Nikki found herself talking very little through the bowl, enjoying every mouthful. Stephanie saw her reaction and felt proud of herself, her confidence was growing.

The soup was gone in no time, and Stephanie returned to the kitchen, returning with steak, potatoes and grilled tomato. "I made the peppercorn sauce myself." She told Nikki, but her tone gave her away this time.

"Steph, you don't need to try and impress me, if this is anywhere near as good as the soup..." Nikki took her first bite. "Oh, and it is. Cooked perfectly. How did you know I like it rare?

"Because you are a rare person, someone who I thought enjoys the finer things. How else would you like your steak?"

"Erm, ok then, well I'm glad you got it right. You're a sensational cook. Why did you go into advertising? To me, right now, you should have your own restaurant." Nikki returned to her food with enthusiasm.

"Because everyone always told me that I had a creative mind, and if I channeled it right, then I could make a fortune doing it."

"Everyone told you?" Nikki just got out before taking another bite.

"Yeah, my parents, my brother, my therapist. Everyone."

Nikki choked a little bit. "Therapist?"

"Yeah, my parents made me see one, they were worried something was wrong when I kept my imaginary friends into my teen years. I didn't need it, what teenage girl doesn't have some kind of problems. He helped me with a direction where I could make money by having my random thoughts put on paper. You saw my ideas for the pitch and you liked them right?"

"Yeah, of course, they were inspired. Thats how you do it? That's quite a gift."

Stephanie blushed. "Thanks. I hope they like it too."

"Don't worry they will." Nikki caught Stephanie staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was seeing how you reacted to hearing that. I wanted you to know about it. It's in the past, but it's the only way to answer your question. You showed me that I can trust you by not telling anyone about what happened. That meant so much to me. You mean so much to me."

"Ok, hold on there." Nikki was keen to stop Stephanie before she said something that would completely derail the evening. "I forgot to ask, who is the woman in all the photos with you? You two look really happy." Nikki gestured to a picture near to her host and Stephanie looked at a photo that was in that room of her with the same woman as in the others. She looked really mad for a second, but took a deep breath, which Nikki noticed, before answering.

"It's Bayley. She was my best friend. We did everything together, kind of inseparable. She did a lot for me, and I'd do the same for her."

Nikki spotted the tense she was using. "You said was?"

Stephanie nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I keep the pictures so I'll always remember her. She was so special. Excuse me." Stephanie ran into the kitchen.

Nikki groaned in annoyance at herself. She had to be nosy at things that were not her business. Now she'd really put her foot in it. It did explain everything. Why there were so many pictures of her, yet she hasn't come up in conversation. But she had to push on it, why? What did she expect as an answer? What good was it going to do either of them?

Nikki thought about going after Stephanie, to check on her, but just as she left the chair, Stephanie came back into the room carrying a large colourful glass bowl that covered her face.

"Fruit Trifle!" She proclaimed, a crack in her voice obvious, and her attempt to hide it wasn't good. "They have some weird dessert options in England, but I think you'll like this." She tried to laugh at her own comment, but it didn't come out like one.

"Steph, you don't have to. I'm sorry I...oh no." Nikki trailed off, seeing, as she put the bowl on the table, that Stephanie had clearly been crying. She tried to find the right words to apologise, and try and offer sympathy, but Steph just sat down, dished out the dessert, and just ate without a further word. Nikki did the same, enjoying the trifle, which was just as good as the rest of the meal, while she tried to think of a way to salvage the evening. She realised that the best way to get past it might be to talk about it.

"Would you like a hand cleaning up?" Nikki asked, trying to get the dialogue going.

"It's ok, I'll run the dishwasher later. Would you like coffee? Or more wine?"

"I think another glass of wine, please."

"Ok, let's go back to the living room then." They left the table and went to the sofa.

"Steph, I need to say I'm sorry again, I didn't mean to upset you before. I didn't know what had happened. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. If you want me to shut up, I won't bring it up again."

Stephanie turned and picked up a picture of Bayley and her, both in bikinis at the beach. She put her hand to her mouth, trying to control her emotions.

"Thanks Nikki, nobody's ever cared this much. You really are special." Nikki was happy to see her smile, not noticing the look in her eyes.

"So, with Bayley, what happened?

Stephanie took a breath, "She was away on business for work, she was with a children's charity that worked across the country. She was apparently driving back to her hotel after an event in Chicago, and her car was hit by a drunk driver. She was airlifted to hospital. I got on a flight, but when I got into Chicago, she had..." Stephanie let out a sob "She had already gone." Nikki heard her voice go up in pitch, so she took her hand.

This gave Stephanie some extra courage. "I didn't get to say goodbye. How messed up is that. We were together all the time, but I'll never get to say goodbye properly. It just isn't right."

"No it's not. What happened to the driver? Is he in prison?"

"That asshole, no he's not in prison, he didn't go to trial."

"Oh my god, no wonder you can't get any closure. What is wrong with this country."

Stephanie spoke much more seriously suddenly. "Not like that Nikki. He's dead. Found dead in his home. Drug overdose. No good fucker took the easy way out."

"Did it not make you feel better?"

Stephanie started getting agitated "No, of course not! It didn't bring her back! She left me, she got taken from me and I'll never get her back." Nikki slid over more, putting her hand on Stephanie's shoulder, which did help with her mood.

"Would she want you crying over her? I don't know how long ago it happened, but she wouldn't want to see you upset. She looks like she was a lot of fun."

Stephanie stayed silent, but smiled. Finally responding with "Yeah, she is, I mean she was. It's been about 10, er, months. You are right though. She always had a smile for anyone. A smile and a hug."

Nikki was pleased to see a good change in her mood, which had been all over the place in honesty. "I'm sorry I never met her."

"Yeah, me too. You two would have gotten on great. She can't be replaced, but I hope we can be friends the way I was with Bayley." Stephanie held her breath at that question, and Nikki knew it.

Nikki had only one concern, but put it aside. She felt that they had made a better connection now and made a friend. "Well, I'm not Bayley, and I won't try to replace her, but I'm ok for a hug when you need it. "

Stephanie was delighted. She held her hands out for a hug right there and then, which Nikki accepted. Holding her like that set off everything instinct in her body. This hug was more than a friend hug, and wanting to fill the void Bayley left meant something very different to Stephanie than Nikki thought it did. Very different, but that was something she'd tell her another day. At this moment, she had to make sure that she didn't let her go a second time.

Stephanie adjusted the hug so she was able to fund Nikki's head so they were facing, but still in the hug. Stephanie moved closer and caught Nikki is a kiss once again. She wrapped her arms around Nikki's neck and locked them tight, to keep the kiss going as long as she could.

Nikki tried her hardest to push Stephanie away, but found that it wasn't going to happen, the other woman was much stronger than she was and this kiss wasn't ending until she wanted it to. She tried to send a message with her mouth but it wasn't picked up at all, and it wasn't going to be. As soon as Stephanie had to stop for air, she ducked out, grabbed her bag and went to the door. She didn't say a word until she reached the door and found that it was locked.

"Open the door please. I want to leave." Nikki said. Stephanie came to her, but didn't make any attempt to do as told.

"Nikki please, come sit down. We need to talk."

To avoid going around the same issue as before, she allowed herself to be taken back to the living room, but sat in a chair, rather than the sofa, so as to make sure she could sit alone. Stephanie was able to turn the chair so it faced the sofa, away from the dining room, then sat on the sofa.

"Would you like coffee now Nikki?"

Nikki couldn't believe that's what she had to say. "Coffee? Steph, why did you kiss me again?"

Stephanie looked down. "Nikki, why do you run every time I kiss you? You must understand that I'm crazy about you. I'm falling in love with you. I've finished falling, and I'm totally under your spell. I want to spend my life with you. Wake up with you, fall asleep with you, feel joy in my heart every second I spend with you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I want to make you feel as wonderful as you do me. I mean emotionally, I mean spiritually, and yes Nikki, I mean sexually." Stephanie got up and walked around Nikki's chair as she kept talking. "I can give you an experience that you never knew existed. Nothing like you could ever experienced in your life before. And that is yours anytime, day or night, and all I want is to know you are mine. I don't want anything but your love Nikki. We are meant to be. It's destiny. Just say you want to be mine. Please?" Stephanie knelt down next to Nikki's chair and looked her in the eye as she finished.

Nikki saw Stephanie's eyes glistening and noticed she had held her breath again. She realised that she really had laid everything on the line and gone for broke in her admission. She knew it was going to be difficult to do this, but she has to do it. Hopefully she could find a way to spare her feelings and save their working relationship.

"Steph listen, that's flattering. Really it is. You deserve somebody to love you, really you do, but it's not me. It's not personal. But I'm sorry, I'm just not a lesbian. I don't have those kind of feelings for you, and I never will. I do want us to be friends, we can be great friends, I like you, but I do not love you. If you can get over this, then it's fine. If you can't, if you ever kiss me again like that, we will be work colleagues, and nothing more. Ever. I really hope you understand, and we can work this out."

Tears fell down Stephanie's cheeks. She thought for a second. "Ok Nikki, you hurt me there. But I understand, and know what I have to do. Will you stay for a while?"

Nikki nodded. "Of course, but we need to talk about something else."

"I'll get us coffee. Be right back." Stephanie left for the kitchen. Nikki got more comfortable in the chair and tried to relax, hoping it was the last time she had to deal with that. But she never could have thought that it was about to get much worse.

Stephanie went into the kitchen, turned on the coffee maker, and quickly went to a lockbox she had gotten. Inside she took out one of a pack of syringes, removed the hygienic packaging and then produced a colourless liquid in a bottle. She took a small amount of the liquid up into the syringe and locked the box again. She checked the syringe and headed back into the living room, using the door behind Nikki so she couldn't see.

Nikki had no idea what was coming. Stephanie covered Nikki's mouth tight and put the needle in her neck, injecting the liquid into her bloodstream before removing the needle.

Nikki jumped up. "That hurt, Steph! What the hell was that? If felt like you gave me a shot! Why? What's wrong with you? What's... What's wrong with me? My legs feel numb. I need to sit." Stephanie held Nikki's arm and helped her to a seat, but she kept shouting.

"Don't touch me! Why couldn't I free my arm? My arm feels numb too? What have you done to me? What hav..." Nikki wasn't able to continue her words as she passed out in the chair, into a complete state of unconsciousness.

Stephanie noticed that Nikki had drooled a little onto her top. She wiped it off with her finger and sat on Nikki's lap. She sucked her saliva off her finger and whispered into her unresponsive ear.

"I know you didn't mean what you said. You love me Nikki, you just don't know it yet. I know I love you, and I promise you this, I'm never, ever going to let you go."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The reviews have been amazing, and it's doing better than I expected.**


	5. Chapter 5

Be Mine Ch5

Nikki had no idea if she was awake or asleep, if she was alive, or if she was dead. All she knew was she could hear her thoughts, but nothing else. Wherever she was, it was completely silent, and it was in total darkness. She blinked several times as her eyes tried to adjust to the nothingness that seemed to be engulfing her. Over the next several moments, her other senses began to work and she began to figure out a little more about what was going on. The next things she realised was that she was seated in a chair. A chair with a long, thin back, long enough that she could lean her head against it. Thin enough that her arms could wrap around it from her seated position. This was the other thing she realised, that she couldn't move her arms in any major way. She struggled to gain some movement but without success. That limited movement convinced her that her wrists had been taped together behind the chair. She could feel the adhesive as she struggled and pulled against the tape, but it was so tight, and a lot of tape had been used to ensure that she wasn't going to be able to move her hands anytime soon. She pulled as much ash she can and lent forward until the pain in her shoulders stopped her going any further. As she laid back in the chair in frustration, her legs kicked up in reaction and she realised her ankles had been taped together too. She tried to pull against the tape there too, but although she was able to get her knees apart, her ankles didn't budge.

She thought long and hard about the events of the previous evening, although a lot of it seemed to be hazy for reasons she couldn't figure out. She didn't think she had drunk that much, she had made a point of not drinking too much. It was to try and avoid a repeat of the last time. So what happened, how did she get here? And where was here?

"Hello?" She called out. There was no response. No noise of any kind. "Hello? Is anybody there?" The lack of noise was scaring the hell out of her. There was no echo, so it wasn't a large room she was in and she was clearly indoors. But it made the silence deafening, and although she had no idea where the walls were, it didn't stop her from feeling like they were closing in, and closing fast.

"Hello? Anybody? Please? I need help! Help?" Nikki closed her eyes and hung her head as no response came for a few seconds, but what she heard scared her even more.

"There's nothing for you to fear my love. You're safe. Safe with me."

Nikki looked around, but there was still nothing to see.

"Who's there? Can you help me?"

There was no change to the darkness.

"You don't need help. There's only one thing that you will ever need, from now until forever."

Nikki thought she recognised the voice, but the way it came out was different to anything that she had heard from that person before.

"Stephanie? Is that you? What's going on?" Nikki heard the sound of a match striking, which was used to light a candle. From the light of the candle Nikki could see Stephanie's face, which was looking back at her, with an expression of what she thought was real joy, but to Nikki, Stephanie's smile, and her expression in general, was terrifying.

Stephanie walked around the room, lighting candles all around the room. Now Nikki could see that she was in a small room. Other than the chair she was in, there was a metal framed bed and two small tables. That was all there was, the walls were bare, the floor appeared to be made of stone with no coverings of any kind. There was a light above, but Stephanie didn't turn it on. She finished lighting the half a dozen or so candles and came back to stand in front of Nikki.

Stephanie put her face close to Nikki, who was looking for a way to move, but she was completely helpless to do anything but stay in the chair. Right before their heads met, Stephanie turned her head, and placed a single, tender kiss on Nikki's cheek. She then turned and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You see my love, you don't need help. There's only one thing you'll ever need, and I promise you'll never be without it again. I'm going to make sure of it."

This did nothing to ease the fear in Nikki's mind, and it showed in her eyes. "What's the one thing I need?"

Stephanie smiled and hugged the woman in her arms. "You really are so cute, you know that? You know what you need. You need me! And you've got me, for ever and ever, I promise. I love you so much."

"What are you talking about!" Nikki said, in a mix of anger and fear. "I don't have you, you don't have me, not in that way. I told you last night. I'm not yours, I never will be. Im simply not attracted to you, I'm not attracted to any women. Steph, listen to me, I'm not gay. I'm not a lesbian. I don't care that you are. You'll find another girl to make you very happy, but it's not me. Now really, these games aren't funny, it's really uncomfortable. Please take this tape off my wrists and ankles. I'd like to go home, I want to get some sleep, I've got things to do tomorrow before work Monday."

Stephanie's facial expression barely changed. Almost none of what Nikki said went into her head. If of what did, all but a little of it went straight out again.

"You're such a silly thing. It's already Sunday evening. You look so peaceful when you're sleeping that I couldn't bear the thought of waking you, even though I wanted to. So I just watched you sleep."

Nikki was getting more and more concerned. "You watched me sleep? Why? Why can't you understand what I'm saying? I'm not yours. I'm...wait...Sunday night? I slept nearly 24 hours? How? Did you give me something? Did you drug me?"

"Sweetheart, you make it sound like I tried to kill you. You just needed to calm down, you were saying crazy things. You were kidding yourself. I'm sad you still are, but I know you'll see what I see really soon."

Finding out she was drugged, having no memory of it and Stephanie acting like it was nothing was the worst thing yet. She began struggling against the tape binding both sets of limbs together once again, but it wasn't easy with Stephanie still sat on her, with no intention of getting off. Nikki found that struggling against the restraints on her wrists were getting more and more painful, as the skin on each wrist was blistering from rubbing together so much, plus the glue on the tape was hurting where it was in contact.

Feeling defeated again, she slumped back and stopped resisting. "What have you tried me with? Please Stephanie, take it off. Let me go."

"Don't panic my darling girl. It's only duct tape. I had to use something that I had handy. If needed, I will find something else. I can't take it off though. I really want to. But I need to know that you have seen what I know is true."

"What you know is true? Why are you speaking like that? Steph? Are you all right?"

"Sweetie, the only language I know is what I'm speaking. But when I talk to you, I speak from the heart, and there is no other way I'll ever speak to you, no matter what words come out."

Nikki looked away. "Stephanie, I'm sorry, but you're scaring me really bad. Please, will you just cut me loose from the tape and let me go home. I promise you that I won't tell anyone about this, but you have to let me go right now." Despite the demands, Nikki spoke softly, not wanting to rile up the woman who was the only one who could let her go.

"You have to understand Nikki, all of this is necessary to help you understand the truth. You're in denial, or you just haven't realised." Stephanie switched her position so she had help legs either side of Nikki's, basically straddling her in the chair. Stephanie's breathing got heavier in that position.

"Nikki, i know what you really want. I know what you want better than you do. I know that you must be feeling really confused, troubled, even maybe frightened. But I want you to know that it's ok for you to feel that way. I'm here, I'm always going to be here."

"You think I'm frightened? Of course I'm fucking frightened! I'm tied to a chair! Untie me!" Nikki didn't have the chance to keep shouting as Stephanie leant in and kissed her lips. She turned her head away to stop it, but Stephanie forced it back around and held it in place while she continued kissing her. Nikki could also feel her former friend begin to grind herself against her leg. Stephanie moaned as she kept kissing Nikki.

Nikki could do nothing to stop what was happening to her. Stephanie was way too strong for her.

Stephanie broke the kiss after a while, "Wow, every time I do that I feel butterflies. One day you will too you know. One day, one kiss, one moment that we share, and you'll realise what I already know. I am your one true love, your soul mate, and the woman you are going to spend the rest of your life with. I want to share my world with you, and I want to share my bed with you. But you refuse to admit the truth. You refuse to admit your feelings. Worst of all, you say you want to leave when deep down, I know you don't. Nikki, I'm never letting you go. One day you will figure it out. But until then, you'll have to stay down here in the basement. I never wanted you to see it down here, I was going to redecorate it as a guest bedroom, but I only got as far as, well, as you can see. But it's not all one way. You belong to me now, but I belong to you too. I'm at your command, as long as you never ask me to let you go. I can't do that. I can however do anything else, and I do mean anything." Stephanie said the last word as slowly and sexily as she could, grinding herself against Nikki once again. She laced Nikki's neck and shoulder with kisses. Nikki could feel Stephanie's crotch rubbing up and down her leg, and the fact that her panties were extremely wet, with the wetness transferring onto her leg.

Stephanie got more and more aggressive with her grinding, starting to moan and utter a few expletives as she got closer to her release. Suddenly her body started bucking wildly and Nikki felt a hot wet sensation rush over her leg as Stephanie reached her orgasm, collapsing over Nikki, completely spent.

"You are absolutely amazing my love. The best I've ever had. I can't wait to make love with you every night, every day for the rest of our lives. Nikki, I love you. I know you won't say it back, but I know you're feeling it." Nikki was staring daggers through her, and she knew it, but didn't care. "I think we should call that a night. It is a big day tomorrow after all. I hope you feel better in the morning. We can have a double celebration with everyone, toasting our love and the pizza contract. Of course, I'd choose you any day." Stephanie blew out all the candles, taking the last one up to Nikki, kissing her once more. "Goodnight my love." Were her final words as she took the candle up the stairs, leaving her captive in complete darkness.

Nikki was in a state of shock. "Stephanie! You can't leave me like this!" Nikki shouted. "Stephanie! Stephanie please! Come back! Let me go!." Realising that wasn't happening she changed her approach. "Help! Somebody help! Help me! Help! Please help me! I'm being held against my will! Help!"

After less than two minutes of this Stephanie heard the door open and this time the light came on. Stephanie came down and stood in front of her.

"Nikki...Nikki my darling. The only person who can hear you is me, there is nobody else close enough to make out what you're saying, and I want to sleep. You don't want me to get cranky because I didn't get enough sleep do you."

Nikki didn't answer so Stephanie continued. "I thought not, so I brought our helpful friend to make sure I get my rest." Nikki realised at this point that Stephanie was holding a roll of tape in her hand.

"No, no, you don't have to." Was as far as Nikki got. Stephanie tore a strip of tape off and stuck it over Nikki's mouth, smoothing it down at the sides.

"Whhhh yuuuu oooon" was all that Nikki could muster. This made Stephanie smile. She could see Nikki's lip outline, which she kissed again. "It's only because I love you." She said as she headed back up, putting Nikki back in the dark.

Nikki struggled further, trying to break the tape, slide a hand out, get her legs apart, anything that gave her a chance of escape. But there was none. She slumped back in the chair, mumbling against the tape.

She realised there was nothing she could do. Right this moment she was nothing but a prisoner. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Stephanie said she was never letting her go. But that was for show right? She would let her go to work in the morning. She had to, they had the big pitch. But what if she didn't?

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. To say it was challenging is an understatement, but I hope it worked out for you as a reader.**

 **Not a lot to say really, but I'm really interested to hear what you think, please consider leaving a review or sending me a message. To you who do, I can't thank you enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

Be Mine Ch6

Stephanie felt great that morning. She'd slept well, but that wasn't the reason why. She knew why. All she wanted was the spend time with the beautiful woman who was just a couple of flights down. It would have been better to have her in the bed as well, but that would come soon.

As much as she wanted to spend the day repeating a lot of the previous one, a fact that made her smirk as she walked into the kitchen, it wasn't possible, it was a work day, and a big work day. She knew that Nikki would be waiting for her return.

She turned on the coffee machine and put a bagel into the toaster. While it was all going on she let her mind wander and she heard Nikki's voice calling out in her head.

"Stephanie! Stephanie!"

It was a sound she craved above any other. Nikki screaming out her name in ecstasy. But although that would have to come later, she enjoyed the thought.

"Stephanie! "Stephanie!"

With a big smile, Stephanie grabbed milk, cream cheese and orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Stephanie! Anybody? Please?"

Stephanie almost choked on her mouthful of juice as she snapped out of her daydream. Nikkis voice wasn't in her head. Although it sounded hoarse, it was coming from the basement. Stephanie hurried to get some items together on a tray in one hand and unlocked the door to the basement with the other.

"I'm here my love! Please don't scream out for me, or for anything. It upsets me to hear your voice like that and I don't want to have to something I don't like."

"What more are you going to do to me? Please, we've got the pitch today, I can't miss that." Stephanie saw how desperate Nikki looked. The way her eyes spoke to her. At that moment, Nikki's eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. Stephanie sat on her captives lap and just looked into them, arms around her neck.

"You're so beautiful."

Nikki was expecting something else, but nothing came. So she tried again. "What? Stephanie, this has to stop. It's not a joke anymore, and I'm getting really scared. You're holding me prisoner, I want to go home. I want to go to work. I worked so hard to get this job, I want to be there for the pitch. I've been thinking about it all night. If you let me go now, I'll pretend this weekend didn't happen. We can work together, but that will be it. We can't be friends after this, but I won't take action against you. No charges or anything. It's a good deal for us both."

Stephanie removed her arms from around Nikki's neck. She peeled the last of the duct tape of of her face, after she had gotten the glue to wear off enough to free her mouth during the night. She continued to place kisses across Nikki's cheek and onto her lips. She looked a little sad, which Nikki hoped was a good thing.

"Oh sweetheart, my sweet love. No."

Nikki's head fell in despair. Tears started falling. "Please...Stephanie. I want to go home."

Stephanie wiped the tears off of the woman she loved. "You don't need to go anywhere. I will give you everything your heart desires, everything your mind can think of, and everything your body desires." Stephanie could feel herself getting turned on again. "But I can't now. Don't worry about work, I'll cover for you. When you come back, and tell them all how you love me like I love you, they'll be so happy, they'll forget that you missed a few days, or however long it takes. If you lose pay it won't matter, I will give you everything you need. Like now, I've brought breakfast."

Nikki wanted to keep arguing but the idea of food was too much to pass up, it had been a day since she had eaten anything, it was lucky that she'd eaten so well at the meal before. She sat back, indicating her agreement. Stephanie brought the bagel to her mouth and she took a bite, allowing herself to enjoy it as she took a second bite, unable to stop herself from going through the bagel much faster than she usually would.

"That's better right?" Stephanie said, picking up a cup. "Coffee? Juice?"

"Coffee." Nikki said in frustration, waiting for her drink. Stephanie didn't move. Nikki was about to get annoyed, but realised what she wanted. "Coffee...please." It was said through gritted teeth, but was enough to get her the coffee cup to her lips. Stephanie tilted the cup slowly, so Nikki could drink easily without spilling any on her.

"Isn't that better?" Stephanie said with a smile that would seem genuine to anybody else. Nikki didn't respond for a moment. She tried to test her bonds again, but the tape did its job and held strong against her attempts to pull her wrists apart.

Stephanie stroked Nikki's cheek, still smiling. "Now sweetie, you don't want to do that. I'll have to make you uncomfortable and I don't want to do that, you mean so much to me."

Nikki scoffed. "If I mean anything to you, then let me go free, please!" She didn't expect anything to come from this, and the continued grin on Stephanie's face told her everything.

"Because if you were to go, you will regret it. You'd wish you'd never done it and come running back to me, upset, heartbroken and terrified I'd say no. I'd never say no, but I need to avoid your heartbreak. You'll thank me when you understand." Stephanie kissed Nikki hard on the lips, then walked away for a moment, returning with the roll of duct tape. "Now I have to make sure you don't do anything you're going to regret, but it clearly didn't work before. I need to make it better, but in the right way." Stephanie stopped and thought for a moment, looking at Nikki struggling. She couldn't help run she hand down her body, and as she passed her waist she stopped.

"Of course. This way we can feel close to each other all day." Nikki didn't understand, but when she saw Stephanie hitch up her skirt and slide her panties down her legs her eyes went wide.

"You aren't doing what I think you're doing. No way." Nikki clamped her mouth shut as Stephanie leaned into her.

"It's ok baby, they're a little wet, that's just what you do to me, but you'll have part of me in you all day, then you'll get the rest of me. Open wide..."

Nikki refused to open her mouth. Stephanie, without blinking slid her hand up a little, and held Nikki's nose, cutting off her air. Nikki was aware she had no choice but to open her mouth to breathe or she would pass out. She tried to think of a way out of this situation in only a few seconds, but there was no way. She gasped as her body forced her to take in oxygen. Just as quickly, Stephanie pushed her underwear into Nikki's mouth and held it closed as she applied the duct tape. This time she wrapped it around Nikki's head several times, moving as much hair out of the way as she could, to avoid getting it stuck in the tape. Nikki found she couldn't move her jaw, let alone get the tape off. This was on for as long as Stephanie wanted it on. The partially wet cotton that filled her mouth made things very unpleasant.

Nikki wanted to scream, but it came out no more than a muffled whisper.

Stephanie was disappointed that she couldn't see the lips she longed to kiss, it that didn't stop her.

"God, I'm so horny right now. I wish I didn't have to go, I'd ravage you till the end of time. You'll have to wait till I get back. Then we will really celebrate." Stephanie kissed Nikki again and headed out. Nikki did the best she could to get comfortable, she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell is she?" AJ said in obvious anger as he paced up and down in front of their desks. "These guys are going to be here any minute."

"This is out of line." Seth agreed. "It's her first pitch and she just doesn't show up? It's unprofessional. We are supposed to just trust her as part of our team. We should have her reassigned or something."

Stephanie had sat and listened to the two guys rant and rave for nearly ten minutes. She hadn't really taken any of it in, her mind was back in her basement, knowing Nikki was waiting for her, bound and gagged till she was ready for her. Stephanie found she needed to cross her legs to try and help overcome the desire that had been building up. Hearing Seth talk about getting rid of her snapped her into life though.

"Calm down guys. Nikki's special. She wouldn't let any of us down without a good reason. And we aren't getting rid of her. She's part of me, part of us now. She helped us get this far."

"Yeah, to let us down when we get to the most important moment. A lot of money is riding on us nailing this. What would Regal have to say if..."

"I'm sure you mean Mr Regal, and what would I have to say about what exactly?"

Seth internally cursed himself for his lack of respect for his boss getting caught.

"I'm sorry, Mr Regal, I'm on edge for the pitch, and the new girl isn't here."

Regal raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Miss Bella? We've had no call from her? Where is she? You know what, it doesn't matter. She just better have a good excuse. The clients have just arrived. Conference room one. Do a good job."

"Ok guys, we can cover this fine. Let's go." AJ said, as they grabbed all their equipment and headed to the conference room.

* * *

"Unbelievable."

"Just stop it."

"I can't believe it."

"Geez, drop it guys, alright."

"Drop it? Steph, we should sing it from the rooftops! You were on fire in there!" Seth and AJ were right in Stephanie's face.

"AJ's right, you picked up the slack from Nikki's bailing on us so well, it's like she never had a part if it. Now we have the contract, and a better deal than we thought too, right sir?"

Regal patted Stephanie on the shoulder as he joined them. "Much better, they want to work with us for the foreseeable future, one tv campaign has become a three year contract, with an option for two more. It's a company in the middle of expansion, this has instantly become one of our most lucrative accounts, the chance to make a lot of money. And while I know this was a team effort, your performance today was exemplary, Miss McMahon, it's like you found a new side of yourself. Whatever brought this on, do not let it go."

"I don't plan on it sir, no way, but it's not just me."

"I believe I said that, and the team will all see rewards. All of you can expect a bonus check coming your way very soon for this, I'll see to it. I'd love to say you can have to rest of the day off, but you have a lot of work to do now keeping up with what you've promised. Get to it."

Stephanie groaned to herself, the idea of going home early was extremely appealing. The thought of Nikki waiting for her at home, bound, gagged and desperate for her to come back was taking over in a big way. The thought of her made her go hard during the presentation to keep the focus on the job, not how turned on she'd been since the moment she put her underwear in Nikki's mouth. As she sat back down at her desk, she was glad she'd taken the extra time to fetch a replacement pair as she realised how she had soaked through this pair already. A trip to the store might be needed at lunch.

She made the trip, making a mental note that she needed to pick a few more things up from that store at the weekend, and also grabbed a bottle of champagne, and a basket of strawberries. It was hard work stopping Seth and AJ from seeing the alcohol, they'd have popped it on the spot, and if they saw she went to buy lingerie on lunch, the questions and teasing wouldn't have stopped all day.

Neither Seth or AJ was able to congratulate or thank Stephanie again at the end of the day, she grabbed her bags and walked to the door with more purpose than she had ever done before. She was more than prepared to get pulled over as she drove home at speed, if she got a ticket who cared, there was a bonus coming to pay for it. Luckily, that issue didn't arise and there was no incident on the drive.

When she got home, she dropped her bags immediately, just carrying the champagne as she headed down to the basement.

Nikki heard the footsteps, but could barely lift her head. She was feeling woozy, the permanent darkness, lack of food and water and inability to move taking its toll. The underwear in her mouth left it feeling dry, but she had managed to use her tongue to keep herself from choking and made it as comfortable as possible. But she could taste what Stephanie had left which had left her feeling worse.

"You would be so proud of me." Stephanie said as she began lighting candles. "I nailed the pitch, we are going to make so much more money out of these pizza guys. I'm getting a bonus, and I'm going to spend it all on the reason I feel so great. You. It's all thanks to you Nikki. I love you with my whole heart, and, oh my god." Stephanie stuttered as she saw Nikki's fragile body hanging. She got on her knees and hugged Nikki as best she could, adding tender kisses on her cheek and neck.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm here now, I've brought things to make you feel better. Here." Stephanie brought a knife into view. Nikki was terrified, but Stephanie went to her side and cut the tape, eventually removing the underwear and releasing her mouth before she brought one of the strawberries to Nikki, who didn't refuse it. It was ripe and tasty, prompting her to try and gesture for another. Stephanie didn't hesitate to give her a couple more. She then opened the champagne, poured a glass and offered it to Nikki's lips, not forcing it, but having it accepted with just as much gratitude as the fruit.

When the glass, and a second, had been consumed, Nikki felt better, but beaten. She had been trying to free herself all day, still with no success. Stephanie sat on her lap again, unable to stop from giving her kisses.

"It's been a long day my sweet, you must be tired. If you like, we could move onto the bed tonight." Nikki thought for only a second before nodding.

Stephanie continued. "If I do, you won't try to leave me, will you? I don't think I would react very well if you did."

Nikki understood the thinly veiled threat, but it didn't matter. She wanted to lie down, she accepted that there was no way to escape at that moment, if she tried, she would certainly fail and make it worse.

Stephanie got the knife and went to the other tape with it, cutting through it. Nikki took the opportunity to stretch her legs and her arms, flexing as many muscles as she could while she could, as she fully expected to be restrained again in some way very soon.

Stephanie took Nikki by the hand and walked her the few steps over to the bed. Before they got there, she wrapped her arms around her again and kissed her lips, before picking her panties back up.

"Stephanie, you don't need to do that again. Please." Nikki pleaded, but the words were hard to get out.

"No my darling." Stephanie said. "This is a symbol. A symbol of how we are one together, even when apart. I'll give you a fresh pair tomorrow, I promise, but this is all about tonight." She then held Nikki firmly, put the underwear back into her mouth and wrapped the tape around again. Nikki knew she couldn't win this battle.

"There, now I'm part of you once more." As she said that, she quickly pulled Nikki's top off, her captive, stunned by that move, was not able to offer any resistance, leaving her top half covered only by her black bra.

"Hrrrrmmmmmm!" Nikki said in annoyance as she was pushed into the bed, falling backwards onto it. As she did, Stephanie was able to pull off her skirt, revealing a matching pair of panties.

"Mmm, Victoria's Secret." Stephanie moaned as she positioned Nikki on the bed, climbing on top and straddling her. "You like bikini panties too huh? Another thing we have in common, but you knew that already." Stephanie kissed the tape over Nikki's lips again to reinforce her point, as she picked up the roll of tape. Nikki tried to grab the roll, being suddenly reduced to her underwear frightening her.

"You promised you wouldn't." Stephanie said as she put the roll down and grabbed Nikki's arms, holding them down. "Please don't make me punish you."

Nikki could not put any power into her arms, and knew she was, once again, defeated. She relaxed her body. Stephanie picked the roll of tape again. Moving Nikki's arms either side of one of the bars in the headboard, wrapped what seemed to Nikki like a dozen layers of tape around her wrists and the bar, because she had no range of movement when she was done.

"I don't want to tape your legs again. It will make this so much harder, and I want you to enjoy it. But I will if I have to." Stephanie said as she removed her shirt and skirt, revealing the red lace bra and panties she bought earlier.

Nikki realised at this point what was on Stephanie's mind. Her eyes went wide in panic as she struggled against her bondage, the fact that she had no chance of escape not stopping her for the moment. "Nmmmmmmmmm!" Was all that could be heard from her mouth.

Stephanie got back on top of Nikki, stopping her attempts to thrash around. She placed kisses between her breasts, moving all the way up to her tape covered, panty filled mouth.

"Relax my love." Stephanie whispered in her ear. "This will be the greatest night of our lives."

A/N: Thanks for reading, I'm sorry it's taken this long to release another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Be Mine Ch7

Nikki looked up as she felt helpless. Stephanie was caressing every inch of her body, kissing her all over as she went. Nikki knew her ate, and knew trying to stop it was futile. Stephanie moved back up Nikki's body, until they were face to face, eye to eye.

"Please don't be scared, my love. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I just want to make you feel good. Just relax, this is going to be the greatest experience of our lives. We are merging our bodies, and our souls into the one force that I know we are." Nikki didn't blink once while this went on, looking into Stephanie's eyes. She couldn't claim that Stephane didn't mean one word that here said, she saw that she believed everything she said. Nikki found that she believed it too. She believed that she was in no physical danger and no harm would come to her. In her helpless position, she couldn't do anything, so she tried to relax herself as best she could.

Both women were in their bras and panties, but Stephanie had plans for that. She snaked her arms around her love, Nikki then arching her back enough that Stephanie got her hand to her bra clasp, undoing it with ease and pulling the bra up until the tape securing Nikki's wrists to the bed frame prevented it going any further, so she let it rest.

Stephanie knelt up, absolutely enraptured with the sight below her. She reached behind, undid and removed her own bra, dropping it off the edge of the bed. She lad back over, kissing Nikki's neck while slowly moving her left hand to Nikki's breast, gently massaging it as she continued with the kissing. She slowly moved her lips down to the other breast, kissing it and sucking gently on the nipple, which had become aroused by the touch.

Nikki had been unable to stop her body reacting to the attention it was being shown. She hadn't been in anything close to a serious relationship for some time. The occasional sexual encounter usually started at the clubs she worked and were unfulfilling, drunken one night stands that she wished never happened and certainly had no interest in continuing in any way. But this felt like none of those. Stephanie was being so gentle, so caring, that her captivity was becoming a secondary feeling and Nikki did something she didn't expect, and couldn't stop. She moaned. "Mmmmmmmmmm".

The gag did nothing to disguise the sound and Stephanie stopped for a moment, her smile bigger than ever. "Oh baby, oh Nikki. That's music to my ears, it really is. I can't tell you how wonderful that makes me feel. Please let it all out. Don't stop now, I'm going to make you feel like a queen, my queen." Without a second thought, Stephanie turned her attention back to Nikki's breasts. As she continued to lick and suck on her erect buds, Stephanie couldn't help but let her hand slowly roam down Nikki's body and rubbed her through her black cotton panties. She heard Nikki's breath catch in her throat at the first touch and Stephanie continued her massage of her crotch. It was only a few moments before Stephanie found herself unable to keep from moving her hand into the waistband and into her underwear. She adjusted her hand inside the small garment to ensure she found and could place just the right amount of pressure into Nikki's clit.

This continued pressure made Nikki's body begin to move, none of it was under Nikki's control, but she found herself once again unable to prevent a reaction to the stimulation she was getting. Her body was beginning to take control away from her brain. Her body had no idea it had been held hostage for days, but it knew it liked what was happening right at that moment.

Stephanie continued to rub Nikki in her most tender place, making sure to be gentle, wanting to ensure Nikki's enjoyment, something that meant more to her than anything else. As good as Nikki looked in her underwear, it was becoming an obstacle in her desire to please, but one that didn't have to be there. When Stephanie remover her hand from down the front of the underwear, Nikki looked up, wanting to see why, but laid it back down when Stephanie began to slide her panties down, dropping them to the floor was soon as they left Nikki's body.

"You are so beautiful Nikki. I'm so lucky." Stephanie laid down next to her again, burying her face into Nikki's neck as her hand slid back between her legs. She continued to rub her clit with her thumb as she slid two fingers into her center.

"Ah!" Nikki cried out from the sudden feelings that washed over her. She was getting more and more lost in everything that was happening to her as Stephanie moved her fingers in and out of her, varying her speeds and pressure from her thumb on her clit. Nikki felt her breathing get shorter, faster and at times harder the more Stephanie went on, and she clearly had no intention of stopping.

"Oh mmm gooooo!" Nikki suddenly cried out through the tape. The sensation beginning to overcome her. She knew that there was nothing she could do. This was what Stephanie wanted, and it looked like she was going to get it, and soon.

"Yes baby. Don't fight me, and don't fight yourself. You want this almost as much as I do. Just let yourself go, give in to me and I promise you'll never regret it." Stephanie said, continuing to place kisses all over as she continued her fingering.

Only moments later, Nikki began to convulse, her whole body reaching a peak of ecstasy. Her shoulders came off the bed as much as the tape around her wrists would allow, but her head was snapped back as her muffled cries got more and more intense.

"Oh yes! Nikki! Yes!" Stephanie cried. Even though she was the one dealing out the pleasure, Nikki's happiness meant more to her than anything else. She felt herself shed a tear when Nikki's convulsions peaked and her body froze as her orgasm took control. Stephanie could feel Nikki's inner walls tighten around her fingers and her juices coat her hand. Stephanie get gentler with her hand and finger movements as she helped Nikki enjoy every second of her orgasm. Eventually Nikki's breathing came back to a more natural rhythm.

Stephanie got back on top of Nikki for a moment. She suggestively sucked the juices off of her fingers and looked into her eyes. "I know you liked that. I truly loved it. And you taste great. So good, I don't think I can stop there. I've got to taste you more."

Stephanie moved down Nikki's body, kissing all the way down her waist with no intention of stopping. Nikki continued to try and talk into her gag. She knew there was no stopping Stephanie in her desire, but she'd have liked a little break to compose herself. Her orgasm was one of the most intense of her life and the feeling in her legs wasn't at full strength. Being tied up wasn't the worst thing at this moment, she was pretty sure she'd struggle to stand.

She may have wanted a chance to recover, but she wasn't getting it. Stephanie moved Nikki's legs apart with ease. She placed kisses on both her inner thighs, getting a definite reaction as she had to keep hold on Nikki's thighs to stop her near involuntary movements. She took a moment to admire the view before she could wait no longer.

Stephanie dove face first into Nikki's center, enjoying the heat that radiated out of her. Her tongue quickly continued the work her fingers were doing, but Nikki could feel the difference. But it didn't reduce the pleasure she was feeling as Stephanie's tongue achieved sensations throughout her body that no man had ever done before in her life. When she varied up her intense and energetic oral performance by licking and sucking on her clit like a vacuum, Nikki felt a tear run down her cheek. Her body was tender and every gentle stoke of Stephanie's tongue was like a small electric shock. This was truly becoming an emotional experience for her.

Stephanie continued her attack, Nikki's muffled cries motivating her. She didn't consider them to be pleas to stop. Even if they were, it was unlikely that they would have had any effect. But the truth was they were simply the cries that Nikki was unable to control. She began moving around again and Stephanie knew what that meant. She took a brief pause to watch the results of her work.

"It's ok my love, if you're ready to come, then come for me." Nikki pushed herself up, putting herself closer to Stephanie's face, a signal to continue. Nikki didn't intend to do it, but being so close to her release, and simply how good it was feeling, she reacted on pure animal instinct, rather than rational thought. Stephanie gently licked Nikki's clit for a few moments before clamping her mouth around it made Nikki's whole body rose up again, and tensed up as she reached her peak once more. Stephanie moved back and stood up as she watched Nikki come down both physically and mentally from her second high.

"Watching you come may be the greatest thing I've ever seen. You're like an angel. I could do this all night, but I want a turn. You can't be the only one who gets to have an orgasm." Nikki, although half blinded by her body's reaction, could still make out the sight of Stephanie pulling her red lace panties down and gently putting them down by their other clothes.

"Oh my god I'm so wet for you Nikki, not as wet as you are, but it's going to make this even more perfect." Stephanie said in a sexy tone as she got back onto the bed and crawled over Nikki's body once more. Nikki didn't move, waiting to see what was going to happen next. After two orgasms, she knew that there was no stopping Stephanie in her quest to please her.

Stephanie lifted Nikki's leg and manoeuvred herself onto her so that the only parts of them that were touching were the only parts that mattered to Stephanie at that moment in time. The contact alone made her gasp.

"Don't worry my love, I know this will be strange, but remember I love you, and I won't let you feel any pain." Nikki still believed every word that she said. It was true that this was new to her, the first part of the night she hadn't, or even couldn't have experienced with any of her male partners. But that didn't make it bad. Whether it was the residual feeling from the night so far, or this new experience that was more responsible, she was ready for it, ready for the experience. Not that she had a choice.

Stephanie held Nikki's leg in the air as she got the first experience of contact between them, the two of them connecting together like two jigsaw pieces. She held on tight to the leg, stroking it with both hands, placing the occasional kisses all over it as she began against Nikki. Both women were wet to the point that they moved against each other easily. Stephanie kept up her movements, enjoying every second, she was in a state of near nirvana, having become so desperate for a release herself from pleasuring her love, now it was her chance it wasn't going to take long.

"Oh Nikki, you're so good, I'm going to come already!" Stephanie cried out as she looked down at Nikki, seeing her eyes closed. Nikki was fully conscious, but after everything, was on the edge of exploding herself, and could barely handle the experience.

Stephanie continued to grind against Nikki for minute or two, the feeling getting stronger and stronger for both of them before Stephanie froze mid movement as her entire body went into shock at the strength of her orgasm. At the same moment, Nikki found herself trying to keep the movement going, needing just one more contact to reach her own moment of ecstasy. After a few seconds they connected together again, but gentler, as each woman slowly came down from what would be their biggest, but final, high of the night.

Her energy completely spent, Stephanie collapsed down on the bed next to Nikki. She kissed her on the cheek a few times as she cuddled up to her, an arm over her and one leg wrapped around one of Nikki's legs.

"Nikki, I can't tell you how good that was, how much that meant to me. No words will reach the real level of my love for you. You are so special to me, and you always will be. I promise I'll always love you as much as I do right now. But I must sleep. At least I'll get to wake up next to you." Stephanie kissed Nikki once more, a gentle kiss, but with all the feeling she had.

It was only moments before Stephanie fell asleep, and although Nikki felt physically exhausted as well, she couldn't get her thoughts straight in her mind. She should have felt like she has been violated. Like Stephanie had forced her into it and she had been a victim. But she didn't. How she felt was scaring her badly, and confusing her even more. She felt like she simply had had sex. And not just any sex. She felt like she had enjoyed it. It was some of the best sex she had ever had. Those orgasms were more intense than any she'd ever experienced in her life before. Stephanie was great in bed, she had to admit it. She had even forgotten about her hands being tied to the bed frame. If anything it had added to the pleasure. She still wanted to be freed, and to have the gag removed, but as she looked at the sleeping woman cuddled up to her, she didn't see the same hate. All she could think about was the last words she said to her. Stephanie had meant every one of them. Nikki was starting to feel confused about Stephanie. Was she just someone crazy, who had unrealistic views on the world and what was acceptable, a woman who needed medical help? That had been her view until now, but those last words seemed genuine. Could she just be a lovesick little girl, desperate to be loved herself? Nikki really had no idea anymore, but for the first time, didn't feel like she was in any danger.

Stephanie made a snorting noise as she moved a little in her sleep, gripping Nikki tighter. It was almost cute, if she meant what she said, there was nothing to be scared of, right?

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I can't tell you how much of a challenge this was so I hope it came out the way I wanted. I will do everything I can to get more chapters out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Be Mine Ch8

Nikki was the first one to wake up. She became immediately aware of the restraints and a lack of feeling in her arms. Then came the dryness in her mouth from having a pair of panties sealed in there for a long time now. Despite those two factors, and the continued knowledge that she was a hostage, Nikki felt better than she had any other day. She had slept better than any time she could remember, and she was in no doubt as to why. Last night had been something that she didn't expect in five lifetimes. She had always considered herself a straight woman, she had had many boyfriends over her life, had slept with several of them, one even was getting serious until he proved a cheater. But the previous night she had experienced her first intimate encounter with another woman. Her captor had stripped her clothes and made love to her for what felt like hours, not that she had any idea of time in her dimly lit basement. She had been unable to deny her body and had been taken to her sexual peaks on three separate occasions. Reliving it in her mind made Nikki squirm, both in shock, and in her uncomfortableness as she realised she was looking back at in with some level of positive feelings.

It was at this moment that Nikki strained to raise her head and looked at the sleeping woman she was sharing the bed with. Stephanie was sleeping soundly, her arms either side of Nikki with her head lying just beneath her breasts. Nikki watched Stephanie sleep for as long as her neck would let her keep her head raised, but would need to put her head down every so often due to the pressure from her arms being taped to the bars on the headboard.

Stephanie made a small snort, not for the first time that night, an Nikki looked up and smiled internally. When she was asleep, Stephanie looked different to her. She wasn't a threat, she certainly didn't seem crazy. She looked peaceful, and sweet. Nikki stared wide eyed at the ceiling as she thought that. She didn't understand what was going on in her mind, but she didn't have a lot of time to focus as she felt Stephanie stir on top of her.

Stephanie woke with the same content feeling as Nikki, which was only accentuated when she gathered her thoughts and realised she'd woken up in bed with the woman she loved for the very first time. Stephanie smiled, memories of the previous night returning to her too, as she kissed her way up Nikki's body until they were face to face.

"Good morning, my darling. I hope you slept as well as I did." Stephanie said as she stretched. "I'm exhausted, but it's never been more worth it. I hope you see now how great things can be, and just how right we are for each other. I tell you, looking at you just makes me want to ravage you again, but first I think we both need some energy. You deserve a breakfast fit for a queen. So how about I cook up some bacon?"

Nikki couldn't answer, but loved the sound of bacon. Stephanie saw that by the reaction in her facial expression.

"You light up the room when you do that. Well what my baby wants, my baby gets." Stephanie got up, quickly put her clothes on and went upstairs. She wasn't gone long enough for Nikki to try anything, but she didn't try. When she returned she had piles of bacon, bread, butter, ketchup, and plenty of coffee and juice. She removed the tape and her underwear from Nikki's mouth.

"Thank you, I really need a drink, can I have juice?" Nikki made sure to stay respectful.

"Of course baby, here." Stephanie held out a glass before realising Nikki was tied to the bed. "Oh, haha, sorry." She removed the tape and pulled Nikki so she was sat up. Nikki put her bra back on before taking the glass and downing it very quickly, feeling better to moisten her mouth properly.

"Here, you might want these too, for now anyway." Stephanie said with a purr as she passed Nikki her panties back, which were put back on. Stephanie then picked the toll of tape back from the floor, pulling a length away.

"Do you have to?" Nikki asked, knowing the answer. Even she didn't feel she was convincing in her words. She even put her hands together in preparation.

"You're such a good girl Nikki." Stephanie said as she began to wrap the tape around, doing so several times before cutting the tape off. "Don't let the bacon or coffee get cold." Nikki was able to serve herself, making herself a sandwich and coffee. Stephanie poured herself coffee, but just watched Nikki devour her sandwich and two large mugs of coffee at speed.

Stephanie refilled their coffee, emptying the pot. "I guess we need more." She said when her cellphone rang. "Hello? What's up Seth? Paige giving you a hard time? I don't know what the time is? Oh god really? Ok, cover for me, I'll be right in!" Stephanie looked panicked. "Nikki it's 10am. I've got to get to work." She saw her face fall. "It's ok baby, I promise I'll be straight back afterwards."

"Steph, was I fired?" Nikki felt a tear fall, but it was wiped away.

"They wouldn't dare. You're part of the team, just like you're part of me. If they tried to fire you, I'd bring them down so fast, they'd never know how it happened, or who did it." Nikki looked shocked, but had no chance to follow up as Stephanie picked up the tape and her underwear. "Ok, I'll just get you settled and I'll get off. Open wide."

Nikki held out her bound hands in desperation. "Stephanie, please, don't, you don't need to gag me. I promise I won't try and call for help. Nobody could hear me down here. And my mouth gets so dry with panties in too. You don't need it to show you want us to be connected. Surely last night showed you that more?" Nikki was trying to avoid the gag, but found that she believed her own words, which stopped her speech in its tracks.

Stephanie looked at the underwear in her hand and smiled. She dropped them into her bag, bringing a smile to Nikki's face too.

"Your smile lights up my life, you know that?" Stephanie said, not really asking. "If that would make you happy, then I won't. You're right, we are a part of each other for the rest of time. But I don't want people to know that you're mine until you can admit it to yourself. I know that will be soon, but till then people aren't allowed to hear you." Stephanie took tape to Nikki's lips, not getting any resistance. Nikki took what she could get. Stephanie wrapped tape around Nikki's head at speed, then took her hands and resecured her to the bed.

"I'm sorry to run off on you my love. I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise you." Stephanie kissed Nikki on the forehead before practically running out of the basement, the final sound being the key turning in the lock behind her.

Nikki tried to get comfortable, feeling better than before, but having to do work to get herself into a comfortable position on the bed. The way Stephanie had taped was even more unpleasant than usual, and she didn't relish the idea of a full day in that position. Finding what worked best for her, she settled herself as best she could, before a sudden feeling made her realise that in all the hurry to get out, Stephanie had not given her the chance to use the bathroom, something she had always made sure to do before. Nikki knew that it was only because she rushed out the door, not because she wanted to make her suffer, but Nikki knew that she had consumed a lot of juice and coffee before that happened. Stephanie wasn't going to be back for about eight hours, and the need to relieve herself was already starting to emerge. Nikki scrunched her face up. One way or another, this was going to be a very uncomfortable day for her.

Stephanie was very pleased with herself when she got back to the house. She had gone to see her boss, Mr Regal, and had successfully convinced him that Nikki had to tend to a family emergency and would be out of town until it was all finished with. She said she was doing her best to support her and would keep them up to date. Regal had told her that Nikki would not be receiving any pay for the days she missed, which was a fair decision, but Steph was pleased that she could bring such good news to her love.

All that good feeling disappeared as she opened the basement door. The sound that she could her was unmistakeable, even with her mouth taped shut. Nikki was crying. The sound pierced through Stephanie's heart and soul like an arrow and she ran down the stairs. "Nikki? I'm here, its ok! What's wrong my darling?"

As she got to the bed, Steph saw the wet stains on the bed sheets, and could see how Nikki's legs and panties were also wet. "Oh no, Nikki no."

Nikki couldn't look at Stephanie, she felt embarrassed. She wasn't able to control herself after so much time and liquid having been consumed. Her body had let her down only about an hour previous. Nikki saw Stephanie pick up a knife and she began to struggle, fearing punishment for what she believed had been seen as a show of disrespect, but instead was relieved when Stephanie gently cut the tape around her mouth, giving her a kiss as soon as her lips were visible. "It's ok Nikki, I'm here now, what happened?"

"You...you didn't let me go before you left. I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Steph." The tears were still falling fast from Nikki's eyes as Stephanie took in what she had said, putting a hand to her mouth and Nikki was surprised to see her shed a tear of her own, surprised enough to stop her own.

"Nikki, you, you don't have to be sorry. This isn't your fault. It's mine. I can't believe that I did that to you. You are my world. Your joy is my joy, and your pain is my pain. Now and forever. I promise this will never happen again." Stephanie cradled Nikki's head for a moment before continuing. "We need to get you all clean and feeling like my queen again. Come on."

With that, Stephanie cut the tape on Nikki's wrists. This was a surprise to Nikki, who turn and looked Stephanie in the eye, seeing how she really felt bad about it.

Stephanie stood Nikki up and removed first her soaking wet underwear, leaving her stood naked. She took both of Nikki's hands and took her up and out of the basement, then up another flight of steps. The idea of shouting for help didn't even cross her mind. She wanted what Stephanie was offering at that moment, to get washed, something she hadn't had the chance for for days.

Stephanie opened her bedroom door and led her love inside. "I didn't want you to come in here again until we made love next, but you deserve it now." She picked up a robe and helped Nikki put it on.

"Now I need you to wait here while I get everything ready for you. I promise I won't be long, just rest here a moment." Nikki sat down in a chair and Stephanie instinctively used the tape that she brought with them to keep her in the chair. This annoyed Nikki, who wanted to be able to look around the room, loving the way it was decorated, and the bed looked more comfortable than the one down stairs but a long way. So much in the room she wanted to explore, a chance to get to know the woman in the other room more than she did. Her interest in Stephanie had certainly risen over the last 24 hours, but not in the way she expected it to.

"It's time." Came the voice from the door way as Stephanie released Nikki and walked her from behind to another closed door. "Close your eyes." She asked, but Nikki was unsure whether to comply. Stephanie turned Nikki around.

"Please, I want you to enjoy this. You deserve this. I need to make things better." Steph said, like she was punishing herself for allowing what happened. Nikki was able to talk, but just looked her in the eye and nodded, closing her eyes.

Stephanie turned her around and took her a few steps forward. A really relaxing smell was impossible to ignore, but she kept her eyes closed a moment longer.

"Ok, open them. " Nikki did as she was told and gasped at what she found. The room was lit but what must have been dozens of candles, placed all around the bath, which was full to the brim of bubbles. From behind her Stephanie pushed a button and soft, relaxing music began to play. Nikki felt overwhelmed, it was one of the most romantic scenes she'd ever seen. And it was all for her.

Nikki turned around to face Stephanie and found she had removed her blouse and was working on doing the same with the tight skirt she had on. Stephanie saw the confused look on Nikki's face and smiled. "I told you I was going to clean you up didn't I?" Nikki saw that the bathtub was easily big enough for two of them, so she wasn't going to have much choice. She looked back and saw Stephanie getting towels out of an undersink cabinet, as she bent over, Nikki found herself staring at Stephanie for a moment as she saw the small thong she had on made her ass look great, but she shook herself out of it.

Stephanie brought the towels back to Nikki. "I'm going to take good care of you, but the rules are still the same." She said with a smile. She took one towel and wrapped it around Nikki's mouth, tying it tight. The fabric came into Nikki's mouth but not too far and it was much softer and more forgiving than the tape.

"You know what this ones for." Stephanie said and Nikki put her hands behind her back without hesitation, surprising even herself at how prepared, eager even, to do it she was. Stephanie kissed Nikki's shoulders as she tied the towel. Nikki felt like this was easily escapable, but had no intention to do so.

"See baby, I know what's best, and I'll always make sure that's what happens." Stephanie said as she helped them both step into the bathtub. The water made the towel on her wrists tighter, but with Stephanie there too, she couldn't move much anyway.

They laid down and Stephanie wrapped her arms and lags around Nikki and encouraged her to lean her head back, which was complied with, adding to Nikki's relaxation. Nikki stretched her legs out, letting the warm water and exquisite aromas take her. She let out a small sigh of contentment, which made Stephanie smile, but she said nothing. This was what she wanted for Nikki in this moment. To make her feel better in every way after the horrible experience of before. Stephanie stroked Nikki's hair and forehead as it stayed lent on her shoulder, her arms positioned as best possible while bound. Nikki's hands were positioned so Stephanie could have got her own satisfaction out of it, but that wasn't the plan. She took hold of the sponge she brought with her, wet it, and began to run it over Nikki's upper body. It was shown to be appreciated by the way Nikki's small movements made the job easy for Stephanie. As she ran the sponge across each breast, she felt Nikki's breath catch in her throat for a second. It meant the world to know her work was being enjoyed.

Nikki was certainly enjoying every aspect of this bath, Stephanie wasn't treating her rough, even with her own hands tied behind her, she wasn't uncomfortable. She too, felt the way her breasts were being treated had an erotic quality, but Stephanie wasn't pushing it too far, but when she reached between her legs, Nikki was sure she was in for another encounter like the night before, but as quickly as she started, she moved on to other parts of her body. Nikki was certainly surprised at this, but having been so sure it was coming, didn't know whether to be relieved, or disappointed.

That confusion had to be put aside only a matter of minutes later. Stephanie had completed her job and the water was losing its warmth, it was time to get out. Stephanie slid herself up and out first, then helped Nikki to her feet and out of the tub. Fresh towels were brought as Stephanie dried Nikki off fully, before giving herself the same attention. Nikki thought she was going back to the basement, so was surprised when she was taken back to Stephanie's room and sat on the bed. Stephanie left for a while, then came back with the roll of tape. She put her arms around Nikki

"You can't go back downstairs now, the bed needs cleaning. You can sleep here now. With me. This is your room too. It's ours now. It's our bed. I hope you like it as much as I do. The rules still have to stay the same for now of course."

Nikki knew that part as soon as she brought the tape out, but she was feeling more than happy. To be out of the dark basement, not going back to that bed after her accident, to feel so much more like herself. Stephanie removed the towel from her mouth first, but before she could reach the tape Nikki took a step do their naked bodies were almost touching. Stephanie froze, not sure what she was doing. Nikki looked into Stephanie's eyes, then moved her head and placed a single kiss on her cheek before stepping back.

"Thank you...thank you for taking care of me." Nikki said quietly, now looking down. Stephanie took her hand and held it to reassure her, she fought her desires to respond in a more carnal manner. She pulled the covers back from the bed and picked up the tape roll. Nikki allowed herself to be taped over her mouth and put her hand around the bed frame as she laid down. Stephanie waited for her to stop moving to ensure she was comfortable before taping her up again.

Stephanie put an arm over Nikki as she laid next to her and pulled the covers up. Stephanie wasn't sure, but she thought she felt Nikki move into her body, getting closer. She didn't question it, but held her tighter. She wasn't wrong.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **The feedback from he last chapter was great, thank you to everyone who commented, no matter wither it was reviews, messages or otherwise.**

 **It's been a challenge to do, but I'm glad I did it. The next chapter won't be as intense. If there's anyone left after reading that last sentence, I'll see you then.**


	9. Chapter 9

Be Mine Ch9

Nikki found that she slept a lot the next day. Feeling clean for the first time in days, she had spent the previous night in Stephanie's bed, which was softer, warmer and better in every way in comparison to the bed down in the basement. She'd had a good night sleep for sure, thanks in part to the bed, but it was also the fact that she had been held for the whole night. She had to admit, there was something about being held that she really liked. It put everything out of her mind. There was no issues, no fears, no problems. Nikki knew that she had even the one to get Stephanie to hold her the previous night, and she was ok with that. She wanted to be able to leave the house, do what she wanted. But that wasn't happening as long as Stephanie kept her tied to the bed or locked in the house. However, Stephanie had done nothing to treat her like a hostage, or a captive, pretty much since she woke up in restraint. She now was convinced there was no reason to be afraid, no reason to resist, and no reason not to enjoy herself. She may have been a little dozy from sleep, but she couldn't remember the last time anyone treated her as well as she had been in the last week. Stephanie had surprised her at every turn. But in a good way. Everything she had experienced made her feel relaxed and almost happy. Every hour she spent tied up made it feel more and more normal. The only part she now really hated was peeling it off, it always stung.

The sound of the front door surprised Nikki, it was a bit earlier than Stephanie normally got back from work, and she was coming up the stairs at speed. Nikki laid flat with her head up so the first thing Stephanie saw was her face. She was naked under the covers, but even that didn't bother her when Stephanie lit up at the sight of her there.

"Baby, you look so good in my bed. And you're a picture too, a masterpiece." She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture. Bringing it to Nikki, she saw that she did look quite cute in the photo. Nikki looked away but Stephanie brought her head back around. "Don't be embarrassed, you look so sweet here. Nobody could deny it. You are the most perfect creature on this planet, and I get to see you in my bed every day now. I'm so lucky, and I need to do everything I can to make sure I get to get this sight every day. It's why you deserve everything I've got for you." Nikki's expression changed to one of confusion, then surprise when Stephanie stepped out the door and brought in a number of shopping bags, some white, some pink, and one brown paper bag, lower quality than the others. Nikki thought she recognised the others but couldn't move to find out.

"I'll let you off the bed to enjoy your new toys. But you'll keep the tape on, and you have to pick your favourites. I'm not telling you why until you choose though. Nikki nodded, hoping that her 'toys' were what she thought. Stephanie cut her wrists free and pulled more tape off the roll, smiling as Nikki held her wrists together to be retied together as she was told. She then scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Don't you care that you're naked?" Stephanie asked, making Nikki blush and try to cover herself. Stephanie didn't take her eyes off of her the whole time. "Nikki, you don't have to be embarrassed with me. I've seen the goods, I've touched the goods. I've tasted the goods. And at every turn I've liked what I've experienced. You are everything I dreamed of before I met you, everything I wanted after I met you, and everything I want for the rest of my life. That means I don't want you to get sick, and I owe you some new panties." Stephanie picked up one of the pink bags, and Nikki recognised the logo of her favourite underwear store. Stephanie emptied out the contents in front of Nikki, who moved through it, finding three pairs in different colours, each with a matching bra. Basic, but would do the job for her. She checked the labels on and me of the bras and saw Stephanie got her size right.

This didn't go unnoticed by Stephanie, who dangled a second bag on her finger. "You think I'd get it wrong? I know you Nikki, I know everything about you. But you aren't the only person who checked me on it. A very helpful girl led me to pick these out for you.

 _"Hi, welcome to Victoria's Secret. I'm Alexa. Now you seem to be doing quite well, but I thought I might be able to help." The bubbly blonde woman came almost out of nowhere, partly due to being short in height, and startled Stephanie._

 _"Thanks but I think I'm ok." Was her reply._

 _"Ok, but I'm here if you need me, and I'm worried that you might need a different size. These won't fit you very well."_

 _"That's kind, of you, but they aren't for me."_

 _"Oh, ok then. I'm sorry. I assumed you were here for yourself."_

 _"Well I never said I wasn't. I'm going to get the full enjoyment out of what I buy. I'm shopping for the gorgeous woman I get to call mine."_

 _This stopped the blonde in her tracks as she coordinated everything that she had just been told, eventually it all clicked into place. "Ohhhhhh. So it's for your girlfriend. Now, you have the right girl in front of you. I can help you find things that you'll love seeing as much as you'd love wearing it yourself."_

 _"Oh really? How can you do that?"_

 _"By reputation. I've helped women pick for themselves and for others . Same with guys. I tell you, trust me and you'll get the result you both are looking for."_

 _Stephanie flipped her hair back, wanting to continue to press the claims made by this woman she's just met, thinking she had her sales patter beaten. "Yeah, you've helped men shopping for themselves?"_

 _Alexa wasn't stumped in any way. "Yeah, they're more awkward to talk about it, and not all admit it, but they appreciate the help even more." She said as deadpan as could be, surprising Stephanie._

 _"Ok then, lead on my dear, what do you think will work for me and my love?"_

 _Alexa led Stephanie to the far end of the store, to a big wall display. "This is a brand new range, I think it's the sexiest line we have ever produced. Just between us girls, it's what I'm wearing right now. It feels great, and believe me, if you saw it, your eyes would be out on stalks." Alexa pulled her shirt aside and showed Stephanie a bra strap matching a bra hanging up next to them. "See? I promise your girlfriend will love it so much you'll both be back to see me. I think we could be quite the threesome." The look in Alexa's eye was lost on Stephanie, who picked some items from the range off the racks. "You've certainly made a sale here. I'll take all of this. She'll love it."_

 _Alexa gave Stephanie an enticing smile. "If you want to be sure, I'd be happy to show you all of it in the fitting rooms."_

"I thought that was a strange offer, it might...what?" Stephanie realised that even though, she had shown Nikki all of the new items she had bought for her in the store, she was giving her a look that could kill at twenty paces. "Nikki? Why are you mad? The tape gagging Nikki didn't hide the frown and the anger in her eyes, Nikki turned away and laid back on the bed.

"Don't turn your back on me Nikki, it's not right. It's rude. Look at me. Dammit Nikki, I said look at me!" Stephanie pulled Nikki onto her back and got on top, holding her by the wrists. Nikki's expression had turned to one of fear, which went a long way to diffuse the tension. "Why did you do that? You hurt me, and I'd just given you gifts, and told you a funny story about the girl in the store. Wasn't it funny? How she knew just what I'd want? How she was eager to prove it by showing off the product?"

Nikki frowned again at that moment and Stephanie stopped. She put the pieces together. "Do you have a problem with how she wanted to help me? Nikki, I didn't go into the changing room with her... oh my god...baby, are you jealous? No, don't even try and deny it. You're so jealous of her."

Nikki stopped looking angry and looked confused and sad, she knew that was right and she didn't like the fact. Another woman showing interest in Stephanie could have been her ticket out, but instead of being disappointed, she felt relieved.

Stephanie helped Nikki sit up so they were face to face. "I don't get how you would think that I would ever look at someone else. Have I not made it clear that I would die for your love, kill for your love and would never let anyone in between us, including friendly store clerks. Haven't I?"

Nikki saw that Stephanie was getting more and more worked up. She didn't want that, and nodded her agreement.

"So don't do that to me! Let me love you, let me spoil you. Here, there's more still. In fact, you should hear what I told the woman in this store about you."

 _Hi there! Are you looking at this one? Great choice, it's brand new in this season, it was very popular at the big fashion shows and is going to be very popular. There's only a certain number of these being made, so get in now."_

 _Stephanie looked to see that another blonde assistant had approached her in the small designer boutique she had entered. "Hi...Renee, yes I am interested, but not for me. It's for my girlfriend. I want to spoil her, and she loves her fashion. I don't care about cost, I want her to have everything she wants."_

 _"Well that's great, so what's her size, I'll make sure we have this and see what else I can show you."_

 _"She's a size 4, she's petite and slim and absolutely breathtaking. You have a challenge. If you can find me things that look as breathtaking as she does, I will buy them."_

 _"Well this fits the bill right?" Renee held up the dress that Stephanie first looked at._

 _"Do you think I believe that's as beautiful as my Nikki?"_

 _"I don't think anything could, certainly not to you. But she will love this, and anything else you think is good enough, let's see what we can do." Renee hit the jackpot for herself with that sentence, since she was on commission._

"So here are the results." Stephanie said as she brought out the white bag. Her tones was excited , as was Nikki's reaction internally as again she recognised the logo on the bag, somewhere way out of her price range, but she loved it. As each dress came out, Nikki picked them up, felt them, held them against herself, until the third and final one took her breath away. It was gorgeous, unlike anything she had owned, or anything she ever hoped to own. She manoeuvred herself as best she could to try and see what it looked like against her in the mirror, it wasn't easy, but she was desperate to see. Just as she got close, Stephanie stood in her way.

"Well it looks as though I know which one you liked best." Nikki nodded enthusiastically. "Great, that means I've got to take it away."

Stephanie whipped the dress out of Nikki's fingers with ease as she didn't have a good grip and she was taken completely by surprise. Her face fell, she felt hurt and angry.

"Don't be sad my darling, I'm not taking it away forever. I just needed to know which one you liked best. Did you have a favourite underwear set too?" Nikki nodded and picked up a pair of panties and bra from the new range Stephanie was told about. She took it from Nikki with a look of desire. "You'll look great in these you know. I can't wait to see it. Tomorrow can't come soon enough." Noticing Nikki's uncertain expression she continued. "It's Friday tomorrow, you know what that means don't you? It's date night! I know we can't go out, but I'm hoping you'll join me for dinner, and then we can watch movies all night and relax, just us. You had a good night last time, I know you did, so I want to recreate it just for you. I adore your company and I want to give you a good dinner and an enjoyable evening. You wouldn't turn me down would you?"

Nikki thought hard about it, considering their last evening like that ended with a needle in her neck, but after everything since, plus being bought gifts she loved, couldn't find a way to say no, so she shook her head to confirm she wasn't turn down the invitation.

Stephanie clapped her hands in joy. "Ooohhhh! You'll love it, I promise. I already got the food, I'm roasting a duck, serving with all the trimmings, and my sauce will do, mmmm, wonderful things to you, I promise. Then, anything you want on Netflix. If we fall asleep on the couch, then so be it." Nikki had to admit it sounded good to her, even though she wasn't able to smile, Stephanie saw the tape moving on her mouth.

"You like it! You really like it! Oh, I'm so glad, and I've got one last surprise for you, one you can have now." Stephanie went over to Nikki and cut off the tape on her wrists. Immediately Stephanie noticed the look of confusion on Nikki's face.

"Don't worry honey, just get ready to sleep." Stephanie nodded towards the other underwear on the bed, and Nikki quickly dressed herself in a matching colour bra and panties set.

Stephanie produced the brown bag from the floor and put it on the bed. "Now, I may have gotten carried away, but I stopped by Strowmans hardware on the way home. I was worrying that we might have not had much tape left, and you know how much I love knowing you're here, you know, waiting for me, depending on me, oh it makes my heart beat fast just saying it, and you're right here. But I'm off track. I asked him for some really strong tape, and you know what he did? He turned to me, snorted and just said "Gorilla"."

Nikki frowned, upset at what she thought, but she did exactly what Stephanie hoped, evident from the smile.

"Ha! You thought he called me a gorilla didn't you! I did too at first, but it turned out it's the name." Stephanie said as she emptied the final bag out and half a dozen rolls fell out, each baring the words 'Gorilla tape' and complete with a gorilla picture on the packaging. Each roll was a different colour.

"You see Nikki?" Stephanie asked rhetorically. "I want you to always think you look good, even though to me, you're always beautiful. Now, the tape can be matched to your outfit, or at least co-ordinated. You can feel pretty all the time. Like now, I can use the white tape and it will match your new underwear. Now lie down my love." Nikki took a second to adjust her position on the bed, but Stephanie took control and pushed her onto her back, then moving her arms into position on the headboard as she wrapped the tape around. Nikki could tell this stuff was a lot stronger, the advice she was given had been very good advice. Nikki squirmed as she couldn't move her arms at all, the tape allowed for less movement than ever. She struggled for comfort as Stephanie completed the task and the two of them locked eyes on each other and Nikki stopped moving. Her thoughts became very confused and she didn't know how she wanted to react.

"You really are the sexiest thing." Stephanie said as she cuddled up to Nikki, ready to sleep. "I can't wait for tomorrow night."

Those words, and looking into Stephanie eyes, calmed Nikki down. She had realised that she had been left free for just a moment, that she had a chance to run, but she didn't take it. She wondered what could have been, and she wondered why she didn't try. She tried to be honest with herself, but she struggled to make sense of everything that just happened between them. The way the tape looked, the way it felt, the look they shared, the words that were said.

But she knew they had a date the next night. There was no better opportunity to figure it all out.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Be Mine Ch10

The sound of the key turning in the lock and the door opening set Nikki's heart pounding with excitement. She had been looking forward to the promise of a good meal and movies all day. The only problem had been that the idea of the evening ahead had been so appealing that being taped up to the bed frame had been a little harder to take than ever before, and the new, stronger tape she bought had done its job well, and no amount of struggling had made any kind of impact.

But now Stephanie was home, and Nikki made herself comfortable as she eagerly waited for her to come up and begin their day night.

Except the expected sound of footsteps up the stairs didn't come. Barely any noise at all. Only the occasional footsteps and random noises were the only indicators that there was someone down there at all. Nikki had done her best to deal with the loneliness that she experienced while Stephanie was out, but knowing she was down there and all but ignoring her was driving her crazy as she yearned for attention.

Finally the sound she wanted to hear came as Stephanie came to the bedroom door and opened it. As she did, the smell of her cooking came with her and it smelled divine. Nikki suddenly was filled with a different wanting, like she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Hi babe." Stephanie said, spotting the reaction her entry to the room received. "Dinner will be ready soon, so we both need to change." She brought out a bag and put it next to Nikki, who, knowing it's contents, tried to move towards it, the combination of everything making her act like a kid on Christmas. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh she she saw her pull against the bed frame. "Now you know you aren't going to break that. Aww, you are just the cutest little thing. Hold still and I'll let you go for a moment so you can change, ok?"

Nikki obeyed right away, watching Stephanie take a sharp object to the tape. But even that took some work with the new tape and Stephanie had to straddle Nikki to find the right position to finally cut through the layers. As she did, Nikki found herself breathing more heavily and tried to make eye contact with her, but unsuccessfully.

Stephane got off of Nikki and let her peel the tape from her skin, which she did gently to avoid too much pain. "Ok, I'm going to go change downstairs, I don't want to see you until you're ready. Be quick though, I don't think there will be more than 15 minutes until the appetisers will be ready." Stephanie left and Nikki heard her lock the bedroom door behind her. She didn't need any extra encouragement to get ready. She looked in the bag and pulled out the dress she was shown the previous day, along with the lingerie Stephanie bought her at the same time. She was pleased to find the bra and panties fit her perfectly and felt great to wear. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she admired herself for a moment, thinking that she looked hot, and Stephanie would certainly agree. She then held up the dress in front of her, knowing it was vain of her but not caring as she took in the sight for a second before putting it on. It also fit her body exactly right, making it the perfect ensemble for her for tonight. Nikki felt the excitement inside her as she continued to admire herself. She looked st the tape covering her mouth and went to peel it off but stopped just as quickly as she started. She wanted Stephanie to love the way she looked just as much as she did, and knew that the gag would help do that for her. The more she thought about it all, the happier she felt in that moment. She thought that for how scared she was at first, Stephanie had never done her any harm since the injection she was given. If anything she had been spoilt, treated better than she could have ever expected, and given gifts she could never afford. As a result, she now felt impatient to get out of the room and have the evening she had been promised. Tonight she wasn't going to allow herself to feel like the prisoner she had been for days on end.

But at that thought she stopped, as she didn't know how she could feel like anything else. Despite all the good things, she had been kept there without any choice. It hadn't been all bad, but it certainly hadn't been all good, and Stephanie clearly had no desire to let her go, no matter what happened between them. But if this was the life she was in for, she wasn't sure she minded it all that much. Her mind came around the the gifts and special treatment once again, added with the thought that the sex they had shared was arguably the best of her life.

At this point she sat down as she remembered that the sex was not consensual, but she loved every second of it. The confusion in her mind had reached the highest point it had been and she came to the conclusion she had no idea how she felt about anything.

Stephanie picked that moment to unlock the door and open it. Nikki stood back up as she entered the room. The two looked each other up and down as Nikki thought Stephanie looked amazing in her choice of dress. Not as good as Nikki herself, but at that point, she felt nobody could. Obviously she didn't say that to Stephanie, and not only because her mouth was still covered with tape.

"Nikki, my darling, you look so, so, so beautiful, you even kept the tape on for me, I'm the luckiest girl in the world tonight." Stephanie put her hand to her mouth as she tripped over her words. She looked her up and down, feeling like her life had finally come together. She took Nikki's face in her hands, running her thumbs over the tape gag, then extended a hand towards Nikki. "Come on, dinner is almost served." Nikki hesitated in her mind for a second, the took the hand and was lead down to the dining room, sitting down at the table as directed.

"Right, well, before I bring in the first course, we better take care of the necessary arrangements." Stephanie picked up a roll of the tape, matching the dress, just as she promised and wrapped it around her at the waist and then the shoulder so she was secured in the chair but still able to move her arms enough to eat.

"There you are, now, I'm trusting you Nikki, I hope you will show me that I can do that." Stephanie said as she removed the tape from Nikki's mouth so she could eat. Nikki knew she was scared of her crying out, she could see it on her face and in her voice. But she had nothing to worry about as Nikki kept quiet and found she wanted to reassure Stephanie, which she tried to do with a smile. It seemed to have the result she thought she wanted as Stephanie smiled back.

"You are the most precious creature. I hope you enjoy the meal as I enjoy you being in my life. I'll be back in a flash." Stephanie disappeared into the kitchen for just a minute, before coming back with two plates.

The starter was a Baked Goats Cheese, with brioche and crudités. It was cooked just right and was the best she'd ever had. Nikki went to say as much, but stopped herself as she felt the comparison in terms to their sexual encounter only a few days prior, it once again taking center stage in her mind.

Stephanie watched Nikki devour her cheese with vigour, happy to see her enjoying it. Stephanie had put a lot of effort in over the last 24 hours, doing a lot of the prep work the night before.

Stephanie cleared the plates, getting close in to Nikki as she lent in to pick them up. She didn't notice how Nikki stared at her the whole time while she did it, taking a deep breath in through the nose, inhaling her perfume, enjoying the scent. At that moment, serving the main course was her goal, delivering on her promise from the night before. She needn't have worried, they both enjoyed the duck as much as they could have done, and the roasted pears with cream she prepared for dessert were enjoyed by both. Nikki sat back after she finished, the tape not restricting her as much when she did so, allowing her to feel like everything was normal for a moment and as she did, she locked eyes with Stephanie and they both smiled.

"Thank you Stephanie, that meal was, well, it was just great, all of it. I've never enjoyed a meal as much." Nikki's compliment was well received as Stephanie blushed as she walked over and knelt next to her.

"The pleasure was mine, knowing you enjoyed it is all I ever need to know. Spoiling you is my greatest joy, my reason to be. I care about you Nikki, you'll always be safe as long as I'm around. Now, I'm not worrying about the dishes tonight, this is all about you, if you're ready, we can get you set for the movies?" Stephanie said, reaching for the roll of tape once more.

"Not on..." Nikki didn't get to finish her sentence as she was gagged by the tape, although Stephanie only wrapped it around once, providing more comfort than usual. She then tied her ankles, using much more tape, then went higher. Nikki anticipated that move and held her wrists out together. The reaction on Stephanie's face told Nikki how much she liked that.

Now she had her limbs tied, Stephanie cut Nikki from the chair and picked her up bridal style, carrying her between rooms to the living room. Nikki giggled ever so slightly as she was scooped up, but it was muffled by the tape. She wanted to hold onto Stephanie's neck, for safety, or so she thought, but couldn't as she was bound.

It wasn't a short journey to the huge sofa, Stephanie laid Nikki down so she was lying on the sofa, then sat down herself. Nikki found her position was going to make it hard to watch properly so she shuffled herself across and laid her head on Stephanie's thigh, making her gasp.

"Oh honey, that's perfect. I'm going to enjoy this so much more now." Stephanie stroked Nikki's hair for a few seconds while grabbing the remote and starting the movie. Nikki relaxed as she saw that the chosen movie was one she liked, a romantic comedy.

Stephanie kept one hand over Nikki for a while, but took it away near the end. Nikki wasn't happy when she did, and as the movie wound down, she found herself realising why. The movie ended with a tearful reunion between the main characters and Nikki smiled inside as she thought about how she wanted what this characters had between them.

At that moment, everything in the world disappeared in Nikki's mind. For the first time she felt like she was thinking clearly. She saw at that moment, that she had everything they did and more. She was being offered, and indeed given, everything they had in the movie, but this was real life, and it was everything she wanted. And it was all because of the woman sitting with her now. Stephanie had given her clothes and a wonderful evening, but in Nikki's mind at that moment, she thought about everything else that she had received. Stephanie had given her attention, shown her affection, and had devoted every second they were together to making her happy. Nobody had ever treated her so well, and had asked for nothing in return but her love back. All of her thoughts and confusion collided and exploded in her head as she came to a realisation. She was having feelings for Stephanie. Those feelings grew strong in her mind as she felt a desire to act on them. It was a desire she couldn't fight, but her movement was near zero in her current position. This time however, she wasn't going to stop trying. She needed to do something. She was on fire, a fire that was spreading through her body, and could only be remedied in one way.

Stephanie hadn't noticed any of this. She felt Nikki begin to shift around a little bit, but put it down to the end of the movie. "It's ok sweetie, I'll find us another one, hold on." Stephanie found one she liked at hit play.

"Nmmmm!" Nikki moaned through the tape. She felt like she'd been trying to get Stephanie's attention for hours, when it was only a few minutes at most. "Terrrr!" "Plleee" she continued in desperation, but couldn't make a coherent word with the tape over her mouth tight.

"Shhh honey, you'll miss the movie." Stephanie said, still unaware that everything she wanted was now staring her in the face, both figuratively and literally as Nikki tried to make eye contact but was too far below Stephanie's eyeliner to do so. She could just move her head up a little so did so repeatedly, making an impact on Stephanie's thigh that couldn't be missed.

"Nikki, stop that, you'll like this one, I, oh." Stephanie stopped in her tracks as the two set eyes on each other again. Stephanie saw a look in Nikki's eyes that she had never seen before, yet she had wanted to see more than any other since they first met. It was a look of want, it was a look of desire, it was a look of love.

"Nikki, do you..." Stephanie couldn't get her words out, but the furious nodding and mumbling from behind the tape told her all she needed. " if I take this off, you won't scream will you." Stephanie thought she knew the answer, but was still a little afraid. Nikki shook her head, spotting the vulnerability, which just fuelled her desire and raised her confidence.

Stephanie's breathing got heavy as she peeled the tape from Nikki's mouth, not sure what she was going to say or do. Nikki's eyes were filling with tears as she struggled to cope,with the overwhelming emotion, and as soon as the tape and Stephanie's hands were clear, she used every bit of strength she had to sit up and connect her lips to Stephanie's.

The kiss was electric. It wasn't the first time their lips had met, but the first time it was mutual. They both felt like this was their first kiss. Nikki struggled to keep the connection after several seconds as she had no way to anchor herself in position. She fell away, but Stephanie sat her up and held her in a better position, looking into her eyes for a moment before Nikki moved in for another kiss, unable to wait any longer. Stephanie held her tight this time as Nikki's tongue pushed against her lips, looking for a way through, which was eagerly granted. The two melted into each other, making out for a while, stopping only for air before resuming right away.

Finally they had to rest, but didn't take their eyes off each other as they struggled for breath. Nikki knew what she wanted next.

"Take me Stephanie." She panted, her voice thick with lust. "Take me now. I want you."

Stephanie had longed to hear those words, she felt her dream coming true. She picked Nikki up in the same manner as before and began carrying her up the stairs, Nikki kissing her all the way to the bedroom, when Stephanie put her down, but this time Nikki got her taped hands around Stephanie's neck and pulled her down on top of her, refusing to break the kiss until the two rolled over and Nikki felt Stephanie paw at the zipper at the back of her dress. She moved to make it as easy as possible and as much as she loved the dress, she needed Stephanie to slide it off her. It got caught around her wrists, but Stephanie quickly cut the tape to remove the dress and Nikki's bra was quick to follow. Nikki fell back onto the bed and wiggled her feet to indicate that tape needed to be removed too. Stephanie obliged but when Nikki went to take off her panties, Stephanie slapped her hand down, wanting to remove the lacy garment herself, doing so slowly, looking at Nikki seductively as she left her naked on the bed.

Nikki watched as Stephanie stripped herself naked, licking her lips in anticipation, her patience not holding up. The two then came together in a frenzy of passionate sex, using every part of their bodies to bring the other to the peak of ecstasy time after time after time. Nikki tried to repay everything that Stephanie did for her, and although she kind of missed being tied to the bed, this was still the best sex session of her life, a feeling Stephanie certainly echoed. They had only known each other so short a period it could be measured in days, but in Nikki, she'd found her dream girl.

Stephanie held Nikki down, with their legs entwined as they grinded against each other, both women experiencing one final, intense, body numbing orgasm. Stephanie falling onto the next bed next to Nikki, just about able to give her one last kiss before they both fell into a deep sleep.

It was late the next morning when Nikki woke up. She immediately recalled the previous night, but something else was different. For the first time, she wasn't restrained. She wasn't tied to the bed, or tied up in any form. She looked towards the door and saw that it was open. Despite everything that had happened, the first thing she then thought was that she may never get another chance to leave. To get the rest of her life back. She looked across and saw Stephanie sleeping next to her and felt a conflict. She felt that she didn't want to turn her back on her, and leaving would make it impossible to go back. She didn't want to leave Stephanie, but she had to go. She picked up her dress from the floor and slid it on, not worrying about underwear or shoes, having not seen her shoes for some time. She tiptoed across the bedroom and got to the door. She stopped and took a breath, but as she took another step she felt a hand on her wrist. She hadn't heard Stephanie come up behind her and she was immediately startled.

"Nikki, what are you doing?"


	11. Chapter 11

Be Mine Ch11

"Nikki, what are you doing."

The question was straightforward, but Nikki had lost the power of speech and movement at that moment. The look on Stephanie's face was one of confusion, but Nikki was scared by it in that moment.

"I...I" was all she could get out.

"You can't leave me Nikki, we are meant to be together. Surely you can see that now. Last night we became one in all possible ways, you can't go anywhere, I won't let you and you don't want to. You're not thinking clearly and you need to come back to bed. It's ok my love, I forgive you. Come on, come on."

Stephanie kept pulled on Nikki's arm but she didn't move at first. Stephanie spoke so seriously it sounded like there was no emotion in her words. Her grip got tighter and Nikki felt her begin to pull her and her strength was once again too much. This time however, Nikki used her free hand to reach out, flailing it about with no real plan, before connecting hard with Stephanie's chin, knocking her down and causing her to lose the grip she had on Nikki's wrist.

Nikki realised what she'd done, and took off before a thought passed through her head, ran down the stairs towards the front door, praying to herself that she would find it unlocked. In the heat of the moment last night, Stephanie had not secured that either. As she opened it she heard Stephanie call out from her bedroom.

"No! Nikki please! Please don't go!"

Nikki looked to the outside, it was a sunny day, not many people about, she jumped down the stairs , down the path and was away, but before she got too far, she heard Stephanie's voice again, more distant, but clear as a bell.

"Nikki! You can't leave me! I love you!"

Those last three words stopped Nikki where she stood. There were no more words but Nikki could hear nothing but Stephanie in her head. But as she took a few more steps, the thoughts took over. She thought long about everything that had happened the last week. She had no idea if she spent a second thinking about it all, or an hour, but she remained rooted to the spot, not sure if she wanted to go on, or go back.

Stephanie had made no secret of the fact that she was in love with her. Everything that had happened was because of the way she felt about her. Stephanie had fallen for her hard and fast. The actions of someone in love can't always be explained, but Nikki thought about everything she'd been through. As she did, she saw everything in a different light. She saw Stephanie in a different light.

Being kept prisoner showed her how desperate for her love Stephanie was. She had been wrapped up in tape for hours on end, but the feeling of helplessness made Nikki feel dependant on Stephanie, something she still felt at that moment, like leaving would be bad for her in many ways. Of course, staying could mean she has to be tied up whenever Stephanie wanted, she was stronger than her and could do it at will, but that wasn't putting her off. She found it a little exciting. More than a little. She finally admitted the truth to herself, that being tied up had become a turn on for her. She'd known it since the first time Stephanie made love to her. No part of her looked back on that as being forced upon her anymore, she'd had the best sex of her life, experienced a high she never knew possible, and being helpless while it happened only made it better. Last night was just as intense a session, and being able to touch Stephanie was something she needed at the time, but getting cut free took a little something away. Still, she could feel the wonderful after effects all over her body from last night, and she smiled.

She knew sex wasn't a good enough reason to go back, but it wasn't the only thing that she thought about. Everything that Stephanie had done and said to her had never been about anything but wanting to be with her, wanting to love her and wanting Nikki for herself. She had done everything she could to convince her, to and Nikki didn't understand how or why, but Stephanie had succeeded, and Nikki went to turn back, but again found she couldn't move.

She thought about the bath they shared, how Stephanie put her needs above all else. How she hated seeing Nikki in distress and did everything in her power to make her feel good. She showed how much she cared that night, and it made Nikki feel guilty. Stephanie's cries as she ran echoed in her mind, and the guilt mounted up. She wanted to make her feel better, and there was only one way she could do it.

It wasn't that she couldn't go anymore. The road was clear, there was nothing on the sidewalk to stop her. It was that she didn't want to go. She wanted to go back and she wanted Stephanie. She had no idea why of course, but she was sure.

"Are you ok dear?" The words make Nikki jump out of her skin, looking round to see where it came from, finding an old lady looking at her like she was crazy. "Are you ok? You're outside with no shoes on, and you look like you're not well."

Nikki smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, I've never been better, I've got to go back home now, there's something I have to do."

Nikki ran back up the road and back to the house, she'd left the door open in her hurry, but as she got there she stoped again as she heard Stephanie's cries. She'd never heard somebody sound so upset and the fact that she was responsible caused her to feel pain inside, but that pain just reinforced the decision that she had made. She ran up,the stairs and saw Stephanie on the floor of her bedroom in a near foetal position, crying like she'd never done before. Nikki knelt down next to her and found herself unable to stop tears rolling down her own cheeks.

She reached out to Stephanie, putting her hand on her arm. "Stephanie, please, please stop crying." Nikki said as she tried to pick her up and hold her. Stephanie pulled away and as the two looked straight at each other, Nikki saw the mark she has left on Stephanie's face. "Oh no, Steph, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do anything like that to you again." Nikki had ended a relationship over violence before, and the fear that she'd made a fatal mistake showed on her face, but that was enough to stop the tears on Stephanie's.

"Nikki, you came...you came back?" Nikki took a breath, there was hope in her voice, not hate.

"Yes I did, I had to. I should never have done what I did before. I'm sorry. I promise that I'll never run away from you again. Steph, I...I..."

Stephanie put her hand to Nikki's cheek, stopping her from getting more worked up. "Calm down Nikki, don't think you can't say what you want to me. You know how much I love you."

This had the exact opposite effect that was desired as Nikki held the hand by her cheek hard and made even less sense as she spoke at speed. "I know, and that's just it, I don't understand what's happened to me, what you did to me, how you did it, anything. I've never felt this way, not about anyone, but you, you, you have got me hooked, hooked on you, I wish I'd realised before but..." Nikki got stopped by Stephanie's hand covering her mouth, which Nikki loved, and the look on her face showed it.

"Nikki, slow down. I know what you want to say, and you don't need to be afraid. But you need to say it and I need to hear it. Please, go on."

Nikki took a deep breath, then another as she looked Stephanie up and down. "Stephanie, I've fallen for you, hard. I can't deny it. I love you."

Stephanie's smile could have been seen for miles around, it was so big. "I love you too Nikki." Was all she could get out before she kissed her love, a kiss that was returned with enthusiasm and deep passion.

They continued to kiss as they moved onto the bed, Stephanie on top of Nikki, them holding each other tight. Suddenly Stephanie broke the kiss and rolled off of Nikki, onto the bed.

"Steph? What's wrong?" Nikki asked, her fears returning at speed.

"Nikki, being with you is all I ever wanted since the day we met, but you ran away from me."

"I'm sorry Steph, I wish I hadn't done it." Nikki interrupted, her concerns growing that she might have blown her chances.

"You say that now, but how do I know that you won't do it again?"

"I won't, not ever, I really love you. I'll do anything to prove that to you."

Stephanie turned herself and Nikki so they were both sat on the bed, turned towards each other. Stephanie is took both Nikki's hands in hers, squeezing them to try and calm her down. "Nikki, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend, my lover, all of that. But you need to be mine, in every sense and in every way."

"What do you mean Stephanie? Of course I am, there's nothing I want more than to be with you, I promise."

"I mean, that I need to you give in to me whenever I need you to. I promise to never hurt you, or embarrass you outside of this, our, home. Well, apart from possibly covering you with kisses when we're out on a date."

"Out on a a date? You mean that?" Nikki sounded more than thrilled at the idea.

"Of course, and at work we will be as restrained as we can be."

Nikki gasped, her eyes filling up to know she could go back to the job she had wanted for a long time, even though it wasn't the most important thing to her, not anymore.

"But here, you will be restrained in a different way, and I think you know what I mean. If you behave, you will be treated like the queen you will always be to me, but bad behaviour will always be punished." Nikki nodded, smiling to herself a little. "I do, and I'm ok with that. I think sometimes I will need to be punished, I can't always be a good girl."

Stephanie felt a rush through her whole body, struggling to keep control. "Say it Nikki, say what you know I need to hear."

Nikki gave Stephanie a lingering kiss before speaking. "Stephanie, I love you. For the rest of my life, I give myself to you and you alone. I belong to you, my mind, body and soul, but especially my heart. You've been so good to me and I can't wait for the rest of our lives to begin."

Stephanie didn't take her eyes off the woman she could now truly call hers the whole time she spoke, her words being exactly what she wanted, and needed to hear. And the look in her eyes as she said it would live with her forever. Genuine, true, and most importantly, loving. She let go of Nikki's hands and held her arms out. Nikki didn't need to be asked twice as she moved into her girlfriends embrace. As she held her tight, Stephanie noticed Nikki shift a little. She felt the tender kisses on her collarbone and felt a hand on her inner thigh that was moving up. There was no doubt what Nikki wanted. But she wasn't getting it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Stephanie said, releasing her hold.

"I was, well, I, um, oh hell, I want sex." Nikki said, trying to be confident but glowing red with embarrassment.

"Oh do you? Well you you not remember the promise you just made me? Bad behaviour warrants punishment." Stephanie got up and walked around the room. Nikki couldn't help but notice her picking up a roll of the gorilla tape as she walked.

"And, my dearest Nikki, you struck me and ran away. I love you, but now you will be punished for it."

Nikki grinned as Stephanie came round from the other side of the bed, kneeling behind her as she pulled a length of tape from the roll. Nikki giggled and put her hands behind her back. Stephanie wrapped her wrists many times as she tied them tight and came around in front, with another length ready.

"I love you too Stephanie." Nikki just got out before she was gagged once more.

THE END.

 **A/N: So that's it. Thank you all so much for reading, especially everyone who has read from the start. I really appreciate your time taken reading my work and please do leave a (friendly) review if you have the time. Thank you to Armbar Nation, ForzaAzzurra and CallMeJoz for their reviews as this has come together.**

 **Do let me know if you'd like to see more from Nikki and Steph. Getting together wasn't the most natural of courtships, but I think they've got a lot more to come, if people would like to read it.**

 **Again, thank you all. Until next time...**


End file.
